Controlling the School
by Heartz4eva
Summary: On Karin's first day at a new school, she is bullied the minute she walks in by those who control it. She must work with them in order to save the world and winds up falling in love with someone but, who?
1. The Mysterious Rings

**Controlling the School **

**Chapter 1- The Mysterious Rings**

--

'Just an ordinary girl. That's all I am and all I ever will be.' Karin thought to herself and sighed. She was a normal girl nothing special about her, she was smart but, not the smartest kid in school, she wasn't athletic and hated sports. She couldn't sing or cook and wasn't very outgoing. 'Why am I like this? Why?' She was just lying on her bed in her room when she glanced at her clock. "6:43, 6:43, 6:43! Why does the world hate me!!" She jumped out of her bed she was running late already and she still had to brush her teeth, change into her uniform and comb her hair. She did all of that, got a piece of toast and it was only 6:58! 'I still have a far walk though, hope I can make!' She was about to walk out the door when she saw a picture of her parents.

'Why, did they have to leave me again. They made me move to this new town away from all my friends and then the just leave me here having to start all over again by myself!'

--

She finally got to school with time to spare. It was her first day at a new school. She nervously starred at the school. It was a big and had three floors, the dirty blonde would have to figure out where to go on her own since she didn't know anyone. She walked into the spacious lobby of the high school with her schedule in hand.

'Hmmm, first class is home economics in room 125. Oh wait first I have to head to my locker first!'

She started to head up the staircase when someone's binder hit her head. She starred around to see who threw it but, all she saw were icy blue eyes returning her glance. The boy came closer to her and was now only a foot away but, still kept her stare. He bent down and picked up the binder. He then turned around and walked away.

"Geez, what an idiot, can't even pick up a binder. What a lazy, stupid girl" He muttered under his breath.

"I just got distracted." She replied not knowing that she shouldn't.

"What was that?!"

"What?" she asked confused

"I just heard you say something, stupid girl!"

"I didn't say anything." She replied cautiously for now all the students in the lobby stopped what they were doing and were staring at them.

"I don't think you understand. No one and I mean no one talks to me like that."

"Oh, sorry" Karin replied as she didn't want to start a fight on her first day. The other students went back to what they were doing as Karin nervously stood there.

The blonde haired boy walked away and started talking to three other teens, a browned haired boy with golden colored eyes, a raven haired girl with brown eyes and a red haired boy with one purple eye and one icy blue eye, just like the blonde's.

She stared at them and then girl caught her staring and smiled. She seemed kind not like her friend. The icy eyed boy now saw what his friend was smiling at and send her a dirty glance. This frightened the dirty blonde girl and she quickly walked up the staircase. Since she was a 10th grader that meant her locker would be upstairs in the History hallway.

'2212, 2213, ah here it is 2214. Great a top locker!' she silently thought to herself.

"Oh no I don't think so these lockers are for us, not losers like you"

Oh no she recognized that voice. It was the voice of that stupid idiot from downstairs. He was once again giving her a cold stare but, now his other friends, the two boys were also staring at her but, not as coldly as him.

"Oh, I'm sorry but my schedule says that this is my locker. See" she pointed it to her schedule.

"Your new, so let me explain. Nobody messes with me or my friends. You don't talk to us, if we're partners in a group you do all the work, if one of us gets in trouble you take the blame, we are the most popular people on campus and you should respect us. Got it?"

"Um, why should I respect you, if you've done nothing to gain my respect!"

"Well, that's to bad for you. It wasn't a request but, a statement." He then pushed her on the ground and other students around her began to laugh. A green haired girl then came and helped her up and rushed her into the bathroom.

"Are you all right?"

"Um, yeah I think so. Thanks. My name is Karin."

"Mine's Miyon. So your new huh? I can tell because you stood up against those guys. Nobody who knows who they are does."

"Why?"

"Well…I guess you can say they control the school. Since kindergarten the teachers have favored them since they act like perfect students when they're not. The teachers always seem to believe every word they say. No one in our school messes with them because they know that they will be the ones that will get in trouble. Kazune Kujyou is the blonde, Himeka Kujyou is the girl, their cousins, Jin Kuga is the brunette and Michiru Nishikiori is the red head. By the way what's your first class?"

"Home economics, 125."

"Me too. Come on let's go together and just let them have your locker, there's a free one right by my locker that you can have."

"Thanks."

It was now 6th period and time for lunch. Karin's first five classes were fun since she made new friends in each. Karin had brought lunch today and planned to eat with Miyon. She went outside but, didn't see her anywhere.

She glanced around and then heard screaming of a girl coming from a nearby forest on campus. She rushed over to where she heard the screaming from and saw it coming from that raven-haired girl that had smiled at her before. She stood behind a tree not wanting to cause attention when she saw what caught what had the brown-eyed teen's attention. It was the three friends of the girl in weird costumes and they were floating in the sky. She then saw another teen, this one looking older with dark brown hair and red eyes filled with hatred. Then she heard them screaming weird sayings and saw bolts of light flying everywhere. She also noticed that all the teens had shining rings placed on their fingers.

Then one bolt hit the red-eyed teen and he feel on to the ground. He then stood up and disappeared. Now the three teens turned around and stared at the girl. The blonde seemed furious and started to yell at her.

"Himeka, You should have left when I told you to. It's too dangerous for you to stay here when we're fighting against Karasuma!"

"Sorry Kazune but, I just couldn't leave you, Jin and Micchi behind!"

He was about to say something when Jin interrupted "We have more important problems! We still haven't found her…my goddess."

"Your goddess, you haven't even met her, you've only seen her in your dreams! Wait a minute my ring is glowing! That means she must be somewhere around here!"

"Look there's someone behind that tree over there" the red headed teen said while pointing at the tree Karin was hiding behind. Karin heard this and ran for her life afraid to be yelled at again by that jerk, Kazune.

She was running through the forest and looked back. 'Good, they didn't follow me!' She thought and then looked down at the ground and saw something sparkling. She stared at it. It was a ring similar to the one Kazune, Jin, Michiru and the red eyed teen had. She was about to pick it up when she felt someone's presence behind her.

--

This is my first fanfic so if its bad I'm sorry. Please R&R (and if you think it's bad please tell me!) Also I don't understand how you use chan and kun so that's why I'm not using them.

--Heartz4eva


	2. Accepting the Ring and her Destiny

**Controlling the School**

**Chapter 2- Accepting the Ring and her Destiny**

* * *

Karin just stood there, knowing someone was behind her. She was scared thinking it was those so called "Controllers of the School" who were going to attack her for ease dropping, or maybe it was that red eyed teen or maybe even a teacher who was going to yell at her for going into the forest.

She slowly started to turn around and saw Miyon smiling brightly at her.

"What are you doing Karin? I was looking for you everywhere! I thought you got lost! What are you doing over here by the way?"

"Er…I was just…um…looking for my schedule, I dropped it over here earlier but, I found it! I'm such a klutz." Karin laughing nervously and sweat dropping while telling this lie.

"Oh, that's good! It would be bad to have loosen your schedule. Come on let's go to lunch!"

--

They were now out of the forest and sitting down on bench outside of the school.

"Hey Karin, what's your life like?'

"Umm…er…what?"

"I mean what are your parents like, where did you use to live, do you have any siblings or a boyfriend?"

"That's a lot of questions! Hmmm… let's see I'm an only child, I don't have a boyfriend and I used to live in little town a few towns over."

"What about your parents?"

"…"

"Oh no you don't have to talk about them with me if you don't want to, I was just wondering."

It's not that she didn't want to talk about her parents it's just that she didn't really know much about them. Ever since she was little she always remembered staying at the neighbors' house or being at a daycare center. They would usually be gone for 11 months out of the year on various vacations that were for "relaxing" or so they told her.

She didn't know where her parents got the money to pay for all of this and support her but, then again she didn't really care.

Karin just had come out of her deep thoughts and realized that she had run out of water but, was still thirsty. She asked Miyon where the water fountain was and Miyon told her it was on the opposite side of the school.

Karin started to walk when she was thinking about that Kazune and wondered why he was so mean towards her.

She was almost towards the corner of the school when she felt something under her shoe. It was that same ring from before!

'No, it couldn't be. I'm probably just going crazy and seeing things' she thought. She turned around the corner of the school and of course who did she see? That icy blue eyed jerk and his friends except once again Himeka wasn't there. Karin also thought of the time at her locker she wasn't there either 'I guess they're not really the best of friends.'

She quickly walked past them and headed towards the water fountain. They didn't seem to notice her to her relief.

Karin started to fill up her water bottle. She could hear what they were saying from here and decided to casually listen…well actually she was just ease dropping again. 'Oh well, they deserve it they were mean!'

--

"We really have to find her, the fate of the world depends on it!" The golden-eyed boy exclaimed.

"Well at least we know that she probably goes to this school since our rings reacted before in the forest unless the let strangers walk through our school!" Michiru was now hysterically laughing at his own joke, which no one else thought was funny. They just stared at him in disbelief that he found something so stupid to be funny

"Hey, Kazune, isn't that the girl you were teasing before?" Michiru asked suddenly seeing the dirty blonde from before.

Karin jumped a little when she hurt this and squeezed her water bottle a little. Water came squirting out of it. Some girls saw her do this and were now staring at her. She just smiled at them. They just gave her look that told her they thought she was insane but, she could care less. She was more interested but, also a little scared to see what Kazune and his little gang had to say about her.

"Oh yeah I guess so." He said after quickly glancing at her.

"Why, did you yell at her over something as stupid as not picking up your binder?"

"What are you talking about I always yell at people when they do something like that!!" Kazune replied furious.

"No, you don't especially not at new students. You usually let the first offense slide and just warn them not to do it again. Also, why did you tell her that those were our lockers when we already took the ones we wanted?" Jin said entering the conversation

Kazune started to blush.

"You like her, don't you!!" cooed Michiru.

"No, I don't!" He replied

"Well she's pretty cute so you wouldn't mind if I take her out then, right?" Jin smirked. He was teasing him but, he also noticed something different about that girl. He didn't quite know what it was but, he liked it and wanted to get to know her a little better.

"Of course he won't Jin!! I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I mean after all you're an idol and famous and he…well…he is just an ordinary boy! She would never give him the right time of day!" Michiru teased.

"Do what ever you want! I could care less about that dumb blonde! I don't even know why I waste my time talking to you losers!" Kazune said blushing even brighter and stormed off.

--

Karin was now staring at her feet nervously while hearing this and didn't notice that her water bottle was completely filled and overflowing.

Those girls, who stared at her before, saw this and took this as their chance. They walked over to the dirty blonde and one of them put their finger where the water came out of the fountain. It went right up onto Karin's face and she quickly looked up to see the three girls.

Then one of them, the leader of these three started to snarl at her "You shouldn't mess with them!"

"Who?" she asked again when it would have been better for her to just stay quiet.

"Don't act like you're all sweet and innocent! Don't act like you can talk back to them. You're just a newbie and if you think you can use that little attitude of yours around here then you're in for a rude awakening!" and with that they stormed off.

'Umm…ok then…I guess they have some anger management issues since I didn't do anything to them.'

She was about to go back to where she was eating lunch when she heard someone talking to her and saw it was the red head with the brunette by his side.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Um, yeah I think so. Thanks." She replied cautiously knowing that they were probably watching her from somewhere she couldn't see.

"By the way I'm Michiru but, you can call me Micchi and this is Jin."

"Um, yeah, I know."

"Ah, yeah I guess you probably would know. What's your name?"

"Karin Hanazano"

"Well, nice to meet you Karin!"

"Yeah, it's very nice to meet you." Jin said, blinked his eye and smiled at her.

With seeing this, she turned bright red. Then she heard ringing. It was the bell.

"Um…well…I have to go! See ya!" She said running off to her next class.

--

The rest of the day went by fast and now it was time to go home…to an empty house. She started to walk home and decided that she would take a short cut through the park. She was walking along while a bird flew above her head and dropped something.

It landed on the floor and started to sparkle from the reflection of the sun. It was that ring! The same one as before that was in the forest and on the way to the water fountain. She picked it up and it glowed a light shade of pink. She quickly dropped it confused and a little afraid. She saw a nearby bench and walked over to it.

She sat down and thought of some explanations of why she kept finding this ring and why it glowed when she picked it up.

She then remembered that Micchi, Jin and Kazune's rings had looked like that one and had all glowed. Micchi's glowed yellow, Jin's glowed red and Kazune's glowed blue.

She got up then and decided she would think about this more when she got home. Karin got up but, when she put her hand on the bench to support herself up she felt something under it.

'Oh no, don't tell me' she picked up her hand and saw the silver ring under it. She picked it up and it started to glow again. 'It's almost like someone's trying to give this to me' she thought as she picked it up and decided to keep it. She slipped it into her bag and began to walk home again.

As she was walking out of the park, a chill went through her body. She shivered and just walked it off thinking it was nothing but, yet her gut told her it was something. Something bad was going to happen and soon it was telling her. She just ignored it and kept going and didn't look back.

Little did she know her gut was right and behind her someone was watching her every move.

--

"So, I guess she decided to accept her destiny as the goddess of love. Well I guess that means…I'll have to kill her too."

* * *

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3!!**

**Please R&R! Thanks for the awesome reviews for Chapter 1!**

**--Heartz4eva**


	3. The Note and the Invitation

**Controlling the School**

**Chapter 3- The Note and the Invitation**

* * *

Karin's gut feeling kept telling her there was something behind her but, she wouldn't listen. Then she heard something rustling in the bushes. She turned around and saw nothing but, a white piece of paper. She walked over to the bushes and picked it up.

_Dear Goddess of Love,_

_I have been watching you for a while and I know what your life is like. I know all about your parents and why they're never home…it's because of your sister._

'Wait a minute I don't have a sister. I do remember a little girl younger than me that I used to play with but, there is no way she could be my sister. She moved away when I was little though but, now that I think about it that's when my parents started to travel. Could it have to do with her? No! What am I saying, there is no way that I could have a sister that I don't now about. That girl was just a friend.' She continued to read the letter.

I also know about how you think you don't have a purpose in the world and that you're being bullied at school. It looks like we will be enemies now that you chose to accept your destiny. I'd watch my back if I was you.

_See you Soon,_

_Well you don't know who I am so it wouldn't make a difference if I wrote my name or not._

_P.S. Oh yeah I forgot to mention Good Luck. You're going to need it!_

After the dirty blonde read this note she ran as fast as she could to her house. As soon as she got there she locked all the windows and doors, went upstairs and went inside her bedroom door. She changed into her pjs and went under her covers. She lay there and cried. She was scared for her life.

--

Himeka came rushing into the nurses office. "Kazune, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The nurse saw Himeka and explained to her that he had a fever and would have to stay home and rest for the next couple of days.

"Himeka, where were you at lunch? I didn't see you at all?"

"Oh nowhere important" She replied nervously while staring at the floor. 'Except it was very important' she thought silently to herself.

Suddenly Micchi walked in and saw Himeka standing over Kazune. He rushed over to where he was laying. Micchi stared at Kazune who was still had a bright red face. 'It couldn't be about Karin, right? He would have gotten over it all ready…right?'

"What's wrong with Kazune, Himeka?"

"He has a fever Micchi."

"Oh, is that why he's blushing? From the sickness?"

"Yeah, he's has a low fever but, his face will probably stay like that for the next couple of hours until the it dies down." The nurse answered even though the question was directed towards Himeka.

'Oh, so I guess he really didn't like Karin, he was just sick' Micchi thought to him self disappointed. 'Maybe if he got a girlfriend he would be less stressed out about everything.'

Then all of a sudden Jin came running in the room. He stopped at the foot of Kazune's bed. "She defiantly goes to this school and she has her ring!"

"Are you sure?" Kazune asked

"Yeah but, I'm afraid to say though that they might know who she is and we still don't."

--

**Two days have gone by with nothing important happening in between.**

--

"Beep, Beep, Beep!" Karin looked at her alarm clock it read 6:00 as she pressed the snooze button. She put on her white short-sleeved uniform, put her hair up into her usual pigtails and secured them with her olive hair clips.

She was walking to school when she thought about the note and the ring. She took the ring out of her bag and put it on her finger. It glowed again. She put it back into her bag. 'It has been two days since I found that note. It probably wasn't even meant for me! There is defiantly no way I could have a sister'

--

When she arrived to school she saw a crowd of people standing around something which she couldn't see for the crowd was way to big. She saw Miyon at the end of the crowd and waved to her. Miyon saw this waved at Karin and motioned for her to come over. Karin walked over to her and asked her what was going on.

"Jin, is giving out tickets for his concert tonight for free!"

"What do you mean? He's having a concert?" Karin replied clueless.

"Duh Karin, of course he's having a concert! He's like the most famous idol ever!"

"Oh" Karin said and started to think. 'If he's really that famous why is he giving out his tickets for free on the day of the concert? Miyon must be exaggerating'

She looked around for his friends and saw Micchi and Kazune talking over by the fence. Himeka wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Come on Karin! Let's try and get tickets it'll be fun!"

A few seconds later…

"Oh sorry guys! It looks like I've run out of tickets"

"Aww!!" Karin heard people sigh. They seemed to be really sad that they couldn't go. She could really care less if she got to go or not.

"Hi Karin!" she heard someone say. It was Jin.

"Hi"

"You wanted to go to my concert huh?"

"Uh…yeah…I guess so but, Miyon was the one who really wanted to go."

"Nonsense! You don't have to lie to me! I'm your friend aren't I? Here's two backstage passes for you and your friend. I knew you would want to go so I brought extra! Here!"

He handed her the tickets.

"Uh, thanks." She replied to the over enthusiastic boy.

"Hope to see you tonight!" and with that he gave her a quick hug and walked away.

'What the? I guess I have no choice but…to go to his dumb concert.' She sighed. The dirty blonde just wanted to stay home and watch tv but, no. NO! Now she had to go to his dumb, boring concert. She would have to here those stupid fan girls go "Oh Jin, we LLLOOOVVVEEE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" Like really shut up you don't even know him.

She knew today was going to be a very long day.

--

The red eyed teen went into the forest next to the school. He saw someone sitting against a tree, waiting for him.

"Did you leave her the note?" Asked the red eyed teen

"Yeah I did. She'll be the hardest to take out once she realizes her full power, so it would be best if we take her out first."

"Yeah you're right. It will be my first priority"

"Also, we shouldn't use our god powers, just take her out by hand."

"Why?"

"That was the other three gods still won't know where she is and they won't detect anything. We will be able to kill her without any interruptions."

* * *

**It's not Mr. Glasses Man who left the note! Who could it be a new character perhaps? Or an original one? You'll just have to wait and see! **

**Please R&R**

**--Heartz4eva**


	4. Disappointment and Realization

**Controlling the School**

**Chapter 4- Disappointment and Realization**

**

* * *

****Fast Forward to the end of the day…**

* * *

Karin was walking with Miyon now to her house. After Karin told Miyon about the tickets, Miyon was…well…jumping for joy.

--

**Flashback…**

"_Hey, Karin what's that?" the green haired girl asked pointing to the tickets._

"_Oh, Jin gave these to me. He gave me these tickets and backstage passes for his concert tonight. There are two one for me and one for you."_

"_You are absolutely my best friend in the entire world!" Miyon screamed and jumped up and down. _

_Karin sweat dropped at this site and laughed._

"_You can come over to my house and tonight we can do each other's hair and outfits!"_

"_Umm sure Miyon." Karin replied. She really didn't want to go to this concert and now she had to get dressed up too! She sighed._

**End Flashback**

**--**

"So, Karin you don't really seem to excited about going to this concert."

"What? Oh no…it's just…that well I kinda just wanted to go home and watch tv and not go to this stupid concert. Plus I get enough of seeing those people at school. I don't want to see them on my free time too."

"Karin we don't have to go if you don't want to!"

"What?"

"Well we're friends right? Friends do things for their friends and I didn't really want to go either."

"What are you talking about? You were jumping up and down and screaming about how I was your best friend."

"Well that's because Jin gave you the tickets after he said he had none left. He then hugged you too. I was happy about that!"

"Why?"

"Because Karin!! If he has a crush on you that means you'll be considered one of them. You would be considered a Controller of the School."

"Just for him having a crush on me?'

"Oh no…well…you would have to be his girl friend."

"Well there is no way I would go out with him!"

"Why?"

"I don't know but, I just wouldn't!" Karin replied.

It was true she didn't why she wouldn't want to go out with him but, then again she never really thought about him. She hasn't had time to with stupid jerk face who through a binder at her, Miyon who became her best friend over night, not that the blonde was complaining and all that homework. Her old school never gave her that much work to do.' Wait, a minute! Why am I even thinking about this he doesn't like me—'

She was cut off of her deep thinking when she saw that Miyon had stopped right in front of a huge house. It was two stores tall with lots of windows and a white fence surrounding it. It was painted yellow and lots of flowers surrounding the house of all different colors. 'It's beautiful!" Karin thought to herself.

"We are not done taking about this." Miyon said as she got out her key, walked towards the house and opened the door.

"I just have to call my mom and then we can talk about how you don't like Jin." And with that she smiled and walked through the room they were standing in which had two large sofas and a huge tv.

--

"I love you."

"I love you, too Himeka."

Himeka smiled. She had just confessed her love to her boyfriend of seven months and he had returned the feelings to her too. They were sitting in a quiet little coffee shop at the other side of town.

"Himeka, you know I'd do anything for but, how longer must we keep our love a secret!"

"You know that we must, if my cousin found out he wouldn't let me see you!"

"Yeah, you're right. For now I guess we will have to keep meeting in secret."

--

"Hey, Karin my mom said you can sleep over for the night since it's Friday."

"Sure."

"It's going to be the best! We can order pizza, make sundaes, watch movies and talk all night."

"What about the concert? Even though we decided we weren't going I feel bad cause I told him we would go" Karin asked hoping that they were still not going.

Miyon smirked "Well, Karin on Monday when he asks why you weren't there just say something came up and walk away. That way it will make him want you even more."

Karin sweat dropped. 'Miyon has really thought about this, huh?' she thought to herself.

--

**A few hours went by and the concert has just ended…**

**--**

"I'm soo glad we didn't go to the concert!"

"Me too Miyon!!"

So far they had ordered a pizza pie, eaten it all and were now munching on chips and pretzels.

"So how come you don't like Jin. What I mean is like every girl in school likes him and you don't."

"Well, I don't know. I guess I haven't had to time to really think about him that much."

Karin's bag started to move. She dug through her bag and found a black flip phone. She looked at the caller id. It was an unknown number.

"Great, some weird person is calling me!"

"Here give me." Miyon snatched Karin's phone away from here and flipped open the phone.

"Hello, how can I help you today on this fine fall night?" Miyon asked. Karin started to laugh but, tried her hardest not to.

"Karin? It's Jin" Miyon mouthed that it was Jin to Karin and gave her the phone.

"Hi! What's up?"

"I see that you missed my concert. Where were you?"

"Uh…I had this thing sorry." Miyon started to laugh.

"Oh well that's too bad I guess. Maybe we should hang out this weekend."

"Well I already busy sorry. I guess I'll just see you at school then. Ok, bye!" Karin quickly hung up the phone.

"Maybe we should have went to his concert Miyon. I feel bad about not going, he sounded disappointed on the phone."

--

Jin hung up the phone. 'Any girl would die for this kind of opportunity and she doesn't even show up! Why?' he thought to himself.

"What's wrong got dumped again?" Kazune asked. He, Micchi and Jin were sitting in Jin's dressing room. Kazune was reading a book and Micchi was eating a sandwich.

"I have never gotten dumped Kujyou and I certainly haven't to this girl either."

"Well, it seems like you have to me!"

"No, she said something came up."

"He got dumped." replied Micchi

"I didn't get dumped for the hundredth time!"

"Are you going out with her tomorrow?" asked Kazune

"…"

"Who's this girl? I'd like to meet her." Micchi asked

"…Karin"

"Interesting." Micchi replied watching Kazune's face for an expression. All he got was a blank face…

"Hey Jin" Jin turned around to see what Micchi wanted and saw him glaring at Kazune. Kazune didn't seem to care for once.

"Isn't Karin that girl from the other day?" Jin quickly caught on to the game Micchi was playing and decided to join in.

"Yeah, she is. I like her attitude towards Kujyou."

Kazune stopped reading when he heard this and looked up to see them both glaring at him.

"Should I know who you're taking about?"

"We are talking about the girl who you hit with your binder?"

"Oh, that girl. Why would you want to go out with her?"

"Cause she hates you!!" Jin started to laugh. Micchi smiled and watched Kazune closely. Anger was written across his face along with annoyance.

Micchi had thought about that day he said Kazune liked Karin for a while now and even though he was sick, that still didn't explain his behavior towards her. 'I'm pretty sure that he likes her…well…at least a little bit.' The red head thought about this and decided that it would be his goal to make the icy eyed teen to admit his feelings.

Kazune sat there staring at his book even though he wasn't reading it. He noticed that Micchi was staring at him but, he didn't care. 'I hope he doesn't think I like that girl again! I don't like her! She's an annoying, clueless brat. She just doesn't get that she can't talk to me like that! I don't like her…but she does seem nice and she's relly beautiful…wait what am I saying!'

--

"It's not like you had to go! He told you at the last minute! What did he think you would just put your life on hold for him! Don't be sorry Karin!"

"Yeah you're right but, one thing still confuses me."

"What?"

"How'd he get my phone number?"

--

"The plan will be carried out on Monday." Said the red eyed teen. He was talking to the mysterious teen that had left Karin a note about them being enemies since she accepted that ring.

"Good, remember what I said…no god powers."

"Ok"

"She must be eliminated…I will lure her to the spot where she will die."

* * *

**Ohhh…suspense! The mysterious teen who left the note will be reveled in the next chapter. **

**Please review!! Also I haven't been putting this in my previous chapters but, I don't own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu!**

**Hope to see you next time!! **

**--Heartz4eva**


	5. Cramps, Science and Stalkers

**Controlling the School**

**Chapter 5- Cramps, Science and Stalkers**

**I don't own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu!!**

* * *

It was now Monday morning, as Karin walked to her school, which she has grown to love. She walked onto the campus when the dirty blonde felt someone staring at her. She looked around to see who it was and she saw a blonde staring at her.

'Oh look me favorite person in the world is staring at me! This is obviously a sign saying that today is going to be a wonderful day…NOT!!'

--

Kazune arrived to school early as usual. He walked over and leaned on the fence. He noticed some girls staring at him but, didn't really care. He scanned the campus and saw Karasuma talking to some boy.

'He hasn't been attacking in a while, I wonder why and who is that boy?' he asked himself. The boy was too far away for the blonde to see who he was.

He continued to look around until he laid eyes on her.

He felt his heart beginning to race and he just continued to watch her. She turned around and returned his stare. He quickly turned around hoping he wouldn't be noticed but, it was too late.

--

She started to walk a little faster when she felt someone's grip on her shoulder. She turned around to see Jin staring at her.

"Good morning Karin! So how were your plans you had this weekend?" She could tell by his voice that he was still mad about Friday even if he was trying not to let it show.

"Umm…they were just…great!" she said lying since all she did was watch boring cartoons.

"Well, that's good to hear! So are you free after school today?"

"Um" she quickly remembered what Miyon said about how he liked her. She blushed. "Uhh…yeah I think I am."

"Good! I don't have to work today so maybe we could get ice cream!" he said sounding way to eagerly.

'I knew it! She really just had plans. See! This will show them that no one can resist me!' Jin thought to himself.

"Hey Karin!" They both looked up to see Miyon waving at her. Karin returned the wave as Miyon came running up to them.

"Hey Karin! What's up?"

"Nothing much"

"Well I guess I'll see you after school Karin!" Jin said

"After school?" Miyon asked confused

"Yeah, we are going on a date." Jin replied

"Ohh, but she can't today!"

"And why is that?!" Jin asked furiously. Being mad was an understatement. Karin has been busy Friday night, the whole weekend and now she was busy after school. She is the new kid in school how could she already have made all these plans!

"She planned to study with me after school. Right Karin?"

Karin suddenly remembered this was true. At the sleepover they had made plans to study after school in the library for the upcoming History test.

"Miyon's right Jin I promised to study with her. Sorry, I forgot." Jin's expression quickly changed from anger to a smile.

"Oh okay, I guess I'll talk to you later than." He walked away thinking. 'I given up yet, she will eventually go out with me.'

"Oh wait Jin!" He turned around still smiling. 'Look, she has already changed her mind' He turned around and walked back over to her.

"What is it? Changed your mind?" He said slyly.

"Uhh…I was just wondering how you got my phone number?"

"Phone number?" He asked stunned.

"Yeah, you called me on Friday remember?"

"Oh yeah." 'Why is this happening to me! I could have any girl I want and yet the one I want could care less!' "They don't call us the Controllers of the School for no reason."

The bell started to ring. They all started to walk into the big spacious lobby of their enormous school.

--

'What an exhausting day' Karin thought to herself. So far she had to read her English paper to the class, take a history and math test and now she had to a science project.

"Ok, class now for this project you will work in groups of 3 and you will have to make a model of the solar system." Said her science teacher.

A girl raised her hand "Can we pick the groups?"

"No, I'm going to pick them. Alrighty then let's see. Jenna, Cathy and Joe you're in a group. Lewis, George and Michel you're in a group. Karin, Kazune and Jin you're in a group…"

The teacher continued to call out names but, Karin stopped listening to him. 'Why do I have to be in a group with a bunch of idiots! Not only do I have to be with that conceited idol but, I also have to be with that binder throwing butt face.'

The teacher finished calling out names and told them to talk with their groups for the remaining time in the period.

Jin started to walk over to her. He had almost gotten there when the bell rang.

Karin jumped out of her seat and ran to her locker. She could not take talking to that idol right now. She reached her locker, got her lunch and went outside. She saw Miyon waving at her and sat down next to her.

"So hows your day going Karin?"

"Pretty crappy"

Miyon sweatdropped. This was the first time she heard the dirty blonde be negative.

"Why? Are you having cramps or something cause I have stuff for that."

Now Karin was the one to sweat drop.

"Ahh no…I have to do a science project with _them_."

"Who's _them_?" Miyon asked questioningly.

"The rude cold eyed jerk and the self loving idiot."

"Oh Kazune and Jin"

"Of course out of all the people in the class I have to be with them. It stinks…a lot."

They continued to eat their lunch while Miyon talked about her day and how she had to take a hard test. Karin cared deeply for her new found friend but, sometimes Miyon would just talk and talk and talk so, Karin's mind kind of wandered off.

--

"Umm excuse me?"

Karin looked up from her sandwich and saw a light brown haired boy standing in front of her. She noticed that his eyes were matching to the boy she had seen once before, the boy who was floating in the air fighting the 'Controllers of the School'.

His eyes seemed to have one difference though in addition to have hatred in them they also seemed to be in a trance like something was controlling him.

"Umm excuse me?"

Karin snapped out of her thoughts now and replied.

"Ahh yes?"

"Umm, I am supposed to help all the new students around. What I mean is that I'm suppose to show you around the school."

"I've already been here for a few days I already know my way around but, thanks anyways."

"Well you see I'm going to get in a lot of trouble if I don't show you ever inch of this school so could you please come with me?"

Karin looked at Miyon. The green haired girl shook her head in understand meant and they decided to meet at their lockers at the end of the day.

Karin got up and began to walk over with him but, what they didn't know was that someone was watching them with jealousy, actually it was two.

--

Jin began to walk over to Karin's desk. He was extremely excited this was his chance to get her to fall for him.

Ring. It was the bell. People ran past him and he just pushed them aside to reach the girl he adored. He finally reached her desk when he realized that she was gone. 'Why? Why? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!!' he thought to himself with anger shown across his face.

Kazune got up and walked over to the brunette. He hated his teacher now for he had to work with that girl. The thought of him working with the two of them and it made him sick.

He could just imagine Kuga saying cheesy lines that would make any girl laugh. He would talk about how hard it was to be an idol and she would feel pity for him. He would then ask her out and of course she would agree because he was an "idol".

'Great now I have to work with two idiots. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I had to work with him too, if I could just work with her. That could be fun…I could make her mad and she'd have one of those cute little mad faces she has on when ever I talk to her. WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING?! Her face isn't cute!! Whatever.'

--

"I see she couldn't just wait to work with you Kuga." The blonde said sarcastically.

"Aren't you funny."

They walked out of the classroom and got their lunches from their lockers and went outside.

"I wonder where Karin is" Jin wondered, "We should talk about our project"

"Or maybe we should just eat our lunch in peace without that-"

He was cut off when he noticed that Jin wasn't listening. He was staring at something but what? He traced Jin's glare back to two girls and one guy. One of the girls happened to be Karin.

His heart sped up and he felt like someone was stabbed him but where? Right in his heart. He could feel the pain increase and he felt furious. He could tell Jin was feeling the same way but, why? He had never felt this way before in his life yet he never wanted to feel this way ever again.

He watched as Karin got up and walked away with the boy. Where was she going? Was all that he could manage to think of.

They slowly started to become smaller and smaller as they walked away. He started to walk towards the direction they were going.

"What are you doing?" he heard the golden eyed teen call out after him but, he didn't answer for he didn't even know what he was doing. His body was just moving and his mind wasn't in control anymore.

Jin caught up with him and started to follow them as well.

--

Karin had walked with this boy around the whole school. He had shown her the whole school and was no showing her the school grounds.

The boy was called Kirika Karasuma or so he told her. He had told her all about the school, the principal and the teachers.

He walked towards a forest. The same forest that she had seen the four boys fighting and the girl screaming.

He walked through the trees. She hesitated but then followed. Throughout this tour though, she had felt like something or someone had been following her and ever time she had looked back she had seen nothing.

They had seemed to walk right where the teens had been fighting. 'The same exact spot in fact' she thought cautious now. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Why are we here Kirika?" she asked scared now for the trance in Kirika's eyes had grown.

"I'm sorry but, you will end up like your sister now. Goodbye." And with that he ran off in to the woods with Karin hopelessly stranded there.

--

A few minutes passed bye and she was still thinking about what he had said. 'Why does he seem to think I have a sister. I don't!'

She then heard some rustling in the bushes. She turned around and saw the red eyed teen who was fighting the Controllers before. He also seemed to be quite different from their last encounter. He was wearing glasses, wasn't floating and he was wearing normal clothes.

He came over to her and stared at her. His eyes seemed to be filled with even more hatred than the last time she had seen him.

Karin was now even more scared than she was before.

"Hello amateur goddess." His eerie voice said.

"What? I'm not a goddess…uh…glasses guy." She replied nervously

"I am not glasses guy I am Kirio Karasuma and don't try to trick me I know you're a goddess!"

"I'm not a goddess you crazy Mr. Glasses man!"

"I am not crazy Mr. Glasses man! And if you're not a goddess explain that ring my brother saw you take! You accepted your faith, which means that we are enemies!!"

"Why?"

"You are the chosen one. You will become the legendary Aphrodite, the goddess of love. You fight alongside _them_."

"Who are _them_?"

"Uranus, Hades and Neptune?"

"Whaaat? Are you on drugs Mr. Glasses man?"

"What?! No of course not!! I am the student body president after all…"

Glasses guy continued to talk, talk and talk. He wasn't looking at her so Karin took this opportunity to sneak away.

She slowly backed up and he didn't even seem to notice. So she turned around and ran out of the forest.

--

"Where did she go?" Kazune asked Jin as they walked through the forest.

They were out of breath because for the whole period they had been following Karin and that boy. They also had to hide when she turned around. 'Man! Did she know we were following her?' the icy eyed teen wondered

The reached the middle of the forest where they fought Karasuma that one time.

They saw that he was there once again.

"Karasuma! What are you doing"

"I'm talking to Aphrodite! Wait a minute where did she go?"

Both Jin and Kazune sweat dropped and thought 'Wow, is he sad or what?'

"So you do know who she is" Kazune said

"But of course! Well I'll be seeing you guys!" He then disappeared back into the forest.

Kazune and Jinn stared at each other. They realized that the stakes increased. They knew that if they didn't find her soon that her life would be in danger.

* * *

**Thanks a bundle for the awesome reviews!! Please leave me more!!**

**Sorry for the longer update my mom wouldn't let me use the computer but, at least the chapter's the longest one yet!**

**See you next time (hopefully)!**

**--Heartz4eva**


	6. Wishing it was Forever

**Controlling the School**

**Chapter 6- Wishing it was Forever**

**I don't own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu!!**

* * *

Karin realized she was at a safe distance from glasses guy. She sat down on the ground and started to breath heavily from all the running she just did. She looked around and concluded that she had no idea where she was.

She was worried and scared. She knew that the period would probably end soon but, she couldn't get back to go to her next class. Then she took a second to look around. She saw people moving in the distance and started to walk in that direction.

In a few minutes she was on the other side of the school. She quickly ran to the side that Miyon was on and walked over to her.

"Wow Karin, you look exhausted!"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Karin replied tired.

The bell rang. She made it just back in time.

--

**After School**

--

Karin had just finished studying at the library with Miyon and now she was walking home.

She had become so confused. 'So Kazune, Jin, Micchi and glasses guy are gods. I'm a god too. I can't be, there is just no way and I have a sister. A dead sister? I think I should just stay away from all of them.'

"We have to find her now!" she heard someone scream

She realized it was Kazune's voice. They were sitting at a table outside of a café. She saw a tree and ran behind it. 'They must be talking about me.' She thought as she listened to their conversation.

"Calm down Kazune! We will find her…we have to!" Micchi said

"Well our rings react to her presence right so we will just where them on our fingers and find her that way." Jin said.

"Yeah I guess that's all we can do." Said Kazune

"She's probably really special. She'll probably be super smart and athletic!" Micchi said

They all agreed.

'Wow! They're going to be really disappointed when they find out it's me!' Karin thought to herself laughing a little.

"My goddess will be really beautiful and nice too kind of like Karin."

Karin sweat dropped 'I didn't show up to his concert and canceled our date. If that's what he thinks is nice I wonder what he thinks mean is'

"Karin? She's not pretty or nice." Kazune said

'Well you're not either butt face!'

"Anyways I'm going to put all my energy into this science project. Oh and Kujyou by the way Karin is super pretty and really sweet maybe if you were nice to her you would see that!"

'That was nice of him' Karin thought

Kazune just looked down at the floor.

'He looks innocent for once and kind of cute…I think I'm going crazy. He's so rude and mean towards me how can I think that.'

Jin reached into his pocket and took out a black cell phone. He pressed a few buttons and put it to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" Kazune asked

"Karin"

Karin panicked. She knew that her cell phone would start ringing any second. She quickly looked for it in her bag but, couldn't find it. She ran down the block and into the park she didn't know if they saw her or not but, hoped they didn't.

The park was empty. She walked over to a tree and realized it was on silent. She sweat dropped. 'So there was no reason to run huh?'

--

**Next Day**

--

'Oh great it's time to go to science. Hooray!' Karin thought sarcastically. She knew that she would have to communicate with those idiots today.

Karin looked at the door. She turned the knob and walked inside. She saw that half of the class was already there and talking to one another. She also noticed that they were there.

She quickly walked over to her seat and hoped they didn't see her but, guess what? They did.

Jin walked over to her desk but, Kazune stayed behind.

"Hi Karin! How are you today?" Jin asked her.

"Umm…good I guess." She replied. She noticed that Kazune didn't come over and she wondered why. 'This could be the perfect chance for him to yell at me. Why wouldn't he want to??'

The bell rang.

"All right class" Their teacher began. "For the whole period you will work with your groups on your projects. Also class remember, these projects count for 20 of your grade so make them good with lots of information and a good diagram!"

'Ugh' Karin thought. 'How am I going to get a good grade with these idiots! I doubt they're smart.' She sighed.

Kazune started to walk over to her desk. 'Oh great! Here he comes!'

"I know I told you that you're the one who is suppose to do all the work but, you're probably really dumb so I guess we're going to have to work on it too."

Karin just stared at him in shock.

"Excuse me?! If any one is the idiot here it's you! I get really good grades and you don't even know me so how would you know if I'm dumb or not!"

"Well, you don't look too smart."

Jin was just staring at them.

"Well I am smart! If I never meet you before I would think that you look like a mean selfish brat and guess what? I would be right!"

Kazune just stared at her in disbelief. He never knew how much words could hurt. No one had ever talked to him like this before. It hurt so bad and it hurt even more when he insulted her. He just felt like …well…crap.

"Uhh…I'm sorry. That was pretty mean of me…I was just really mad." Karin said simply because he was staring out into space and looked hurt.

"Yeah whatever. If you want to actually work on this with us meet me by my locker at the end of the day. We can go to my house to work on it."

"Don't you mean _my_ _locker_?"

"…Don't be late. I'm not waiting for you."

--

'Wow what a day' The dirty blonde thought to herself. 'Now I have to go and prove myself to him. I'm not dumb. What an idiot! I mean really, how judgmental can you get?'

Karin slammed her locker shut and walked towards where her original one was. She saw Kazune standing there with his arms crossed. He was staring at the floor with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He felt someone's presence standing there and looked up. It was her.

"Hey. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah sure…but, where's Jin?"

His heart began to hurt once again 'She couldn't care less about him in class but, now she wants to know where he is! I guess that's how it is!'

"He got called to work at the last minute! Guess you'll just have to deal with me!" He started to walk down the hallway.

Karin sensed his attitude change. 'What did I say that got him so pissed off?' she thought standing there, watching him walk away. She began to walk too.

--

Karin stood in awe as she stared at another beautiful house. 'First Miyon's mansion and now his. My house looks like a shed compared to theirs!'

They walked down the pathway that led to his house. He opened the door with a silver key and walked inside. She followed him into a hallway and into one of the rooms on the right.

The room had a huge window that let lots of sunlight into it. There was also a desk with a computer, a chair, a few bookcases loaded with lots of books and a closet.

The icy eyed teen went over to one of the bookcases and pulled out a book.

"Here. You use the book to find out information and I'll use the computer."

"She nodded in agreement and they began researching in silence.

--

A Few Hours Later…

--

"So it looks like we have enough information." Kazune said to Karin.

A few minutes ago they had combined their notes and they had more than enough research.

"I guess Jin lucked out." She laughed

Kazune also began to laugh.

"I'm sorry it's really late do you have to call your parents or something?"

Karin's face turned serious. "They don't care, they're not even home."

"What?" he asked

"My parents are always traveling. I rarely see them so they really don't even know what I'm doing half the time."

'Why am I telling him this stuff? It's not like I'm his friend or anything. I just feel like I can trust him even though he's always been cold and mean towards me.'

"Me too."

"What?"

"My parents travel a lot too. So do Jin's and Himeka's."

"Oh" Karin said not knowing how to reply to this sort of comment.

After a few minutes of silence Karin felt the awkwardness and took this as a sign that she should leave.

"I have to go I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" She said as she quickly walked out of the room.

"Wait you can stay for dinner if you like." Kazune said with a slight blush across his face. It came out as more of a whisper so Karin didn't seem to hear it and continued to walk. He noticed this.

He ran after her and wound up slipping on the rug. He fell forwards and grabbed her wrist. They both fell onto the floor facing each other; their faces were mere inches away from each other.

They both turned a bright read but, neither of them moved an inch or spoke a word, they just continued to stare into each other's eyes, admiring them. Her green eyes and his icy blue.

They felt their hearts speed up and their emotions were exactly alike. Each wishing this moment could last but, not knowing why. Lust formed in their eyes and they just stayed that way for what seemed like forever.

--

Little did Karin and Kazune know though that someone had sneaked into the house before and had seen this whole ordeal.

* * *

**Ohhh who is it?? Thanks so much for your reviews guys!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Please review!!**

**--Heartz4eva**


	7. The Almost Kiss

**Controlling the School**

**Chapter 7- The Almost Kiss**

**I don't own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu!!**

* * *

'I knew it!' The red head thought to himself. 'Kazune does like Karin!!'

Micchi had snuck into the Kujyou residence a few minutes ago and had went into the kitchen. He was always sneaking in because it annoyed Kazune so much.

'I wonder if _he_ knows" The teen asked himself. He took out his cell phone from his pocket and called his number. _He_ didn't answer so the red head left a message. "Hey it's me, Micchi! You'll never believe what I saw today that involves Karin and Kazune. I think they're in love! See ya later!"

Micchi hung up his cell phone and smiled too himself. 'Things are sure going to get a lot more interesting around here.' He decided not to disturb them and left out one of the windows.

--

They just stared and stared. They still hadn't moved and it didn't seem like they were going to.

Kazune just stared into her green eyes and couldn't deny it any longer…he liked her…a lot.

He liked they way she spoke up and didn't care if she expressed her opinion. He liked how she had said she was smart when he said she wasn't. If he had said that to any other girl they would have just accepted but, she didn't. She was different and that made her special.

The icy eyed teen couldn't take it anymore even thought he was enjoying be with her like this, he wanted more. He knew she would probably say something mean to him after he did it but, he didn't care. He sat up and pulled her up too. He could feel himself blushing more and saw that she was turning redder too.

--

'What is he doing?' The girl asked herself. She was still confused to why she enjoyed him being on top of her so much. She wanted to stay like that for a few more minutes but, he broke the moment as he pulled her up by her arms.

He moved his left arm and wrapped it around her lower back and put his right hand on her cheek.

He slowly moved in and SLAM!! Someone had had sent the door flying open. They both turned around to see a brown haired idol standing there as jealous as one could be.

Kazune let go of Karin and walked over to him. Karin just continued to stare.

"You can't just barge into people's houses and slam doors you know!!" The icy eyed blonde said.

"I told you that I like her and here you go when I have to work and you make out with her behind my back!!" Jin screamed furiously at him.

They started a screaming match and Karin thought it would be best if she just left. She grabbed her stuff and walked to the front door. Surprisingly they didn't notice her.

She quickly walked down the path, which lead her to the house and walked into the street.

'Well that was something' she thought as she walked home. She blushed as she remembered him pulling her up and almost kissing her. 'I wonder what it would have felt like if he did kiss me. His face was so calm compared to all the times in school.'

She continued to walk when she felt like someone was following her she also thought she had seen a yellow glow from behind her but, every time she looked back she saw nothing.

The dirty blonde was really starting to get paranoid so she started to run. Soon enough though she heard footsteps behind her also running. She turned around but, the person kept on running not knowing that she stopped. He ran right into her and she started to cry thinking that she was going to die.

"No, no, no don't cry I'm not going to hurt you." The voice said. It had sounded so familiar to her.

"Micchi?" she asked.

"Yeah sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean to." The red head said apologetically.

Karin stopped crying and looked at him. One question was still brothering her though.

"Why were you following me?"

He smiled. "Well, the three honored gods have to protect you, Aphrodite."

Karin stared at him, so it was true, she was Aphrodite.

"You don't look surprised Karin" Micchi said with curiosity on his face.

Karin explained the whole story about ring and the note and Micchi explained how he found out that she was a goddess and all about the rings power and transforming.

"So what's up with Kazune?" Micchi asked smiling.

"What do you mean?" Karin said, she felt a blush come on her face.

"He was on top of you before. What did I miss? Are you two an item now?"

"What? No of course not! Please I don't even like him" Karin said with a huff.

The red head knew that she was lying but, decided to drop the subject.

"Wait, how did you know that happened?" she asked

"I am a Controller of the School…I know everything."

"Why does everyone say that!" The dirty blonde said angrily.

Micchi began to laugh and so did she. They stopped though when they heard rustling in the bushes.

"I've got you now amateur goddess!" said a red eyed boy who jumped out of the bushes.

"Homeless Mr. Glasses guy!" Karin exclaimed.

"I am not homeless Mr. Glasses guy, I am Kirio Karasuma!"

"Wait a minute, what are you doing with Neptune?"

Karin just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Neptune?" she asked.

"I'm Neptune, Jin is Hades, Kazune is Uranus and you are Aphrodite." Micchi explained mentally scolding himself for forgetting to tell her that.

"Oh…"

Micchi suddenly said some words, which Karin did not hear and he changed into different clothes and was floating in the sky. The red head said some more confusing words and he hit Mr. Glasses man and he disappeared.

Micchi changed back into he's normal form.

"Wow" Karin said amazed.

"Micchi just smiled. "Come on, I'll walk you home"

--

"Why, why, WHY!!" Karin screamed as she looked at her clock. For some reason her alarm didn't go off and it was already 7:03. She was nowhere near ready.

She finally finished finding everything but, it was already 7:12. "No, no, NO!!" she screamed as she started to run to school. She got there a few minutes after the warning bell rang and she ran up to her locker.

She almost got to her first class but, the bell rang a second before.

"Sorry I'm late" she pleaded to her math teacher.

"No excuses Miss. Hanazano. I'm afraid you will have to get detention!"

"No, please I'm-"

"She was with me. She was helping me with my homework" A certain someone interrupted.

The whole class turned around to see who it was but, Karin already recognized whose voice it was though.

"Very well Mr. Kujyou. Take your seat, you too Miss. Hanazano and forget about detention I'm can't stay after school anyways. So now class open up to…"

Her teacher began to ramble on but, Karin wasn't listening. She looked over at Kazune's desk to see him staring at her. She blushed and he did too. She mouthed a thank you and turned back to her desk.

'Why is he being so nice to me?' she asked herself and instantly remembered last night. She blushed again.

--

The period had ended and she closed her books and got ready to leave when she saw a shadow on her desk. She looked up, it was Kazune.

"Hey" he said, "You left yesterday without even saying goodbye"

Karin sensed that there was a little anger in his voice when he said that.

"Uh, sorry about that but, it seemed like you were a little busy."

"Not really that guy isn't even really my friend."

"What are you talking about whenever I see you you're always with him."

"We're just have…uh…well it's nothing really we just have work together on something."

"What?"

"Nothing that involves you so, don't worry about it."

Karin knew what he was talking about. The rings. 'Micchi mustn't have told them I guess.'

"Anyways, thanks for before"

He noticed she smiled a little when she said this and a light pink spread across his cheeks. Karin noticed this and smiled a little more.

"No problem" He said with his head down and walked away.

"See you in science" He yelled back at her.

'Ugh what is that?!' She thought to herself

--

'This plan will defiantly work!' the golden eyed teen said to himself. 'She'll defiantly love me after this and hate Kuyjou!"

* * *

**Ohhh some more suspense!! What's going to happen?? (I don't even know myself)**

**Tell me if you want more romance, action, suspense, etc…**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!! Please leave more!! They're so encouraging!!**

**Till next Time**

**--Heartz4eva **


	8. Hurt

**Controlling the School**

**Chapter 8- Hurt**

**I don't own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu!!**

* * *

**Your Questions Answered…**

When Karin thought 'Ugh! What is that?' she meant like why is he being so nice to me, he's acting weird, I'm so confused!!

Micchi's ring glowed because he was wearing it on his finger and he was near Karin. He didn't know it was her yet so the ring glowed to tell him that she's the goddess.

If you ever have any questions about this story please ask!! I don't want anyone to be confused!!

* * *

Karin sighed. Today was the absolute most boring day ever and it was only 4th period. All her teachers did for the last three periods was blah, blah, blah! 'How aggravating!' she thought. She was also dreading 5th period too.

She was so confused. 'Why was Kazune being so nice to me? Is Jin mad at me? What about her being a goddess?' The dirty blonde sighed.

The bell rang.

She got up and walked out the door. Karin started walking down the hall when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see a red head approaching her.

"Hey Karin" he said

"Hi" she replied

They started walking down the hall together.

"Listen, I didn't have the chance to tell Kazune and Jin yet so I'm going to tell them tomorrow because I have to leave early. Don't tell them yet. Ok? Bye!"

Karin didn't even have a chance to reply because Micchi ran up ahead.

Karin reached her classroom and walked inside. She saw both Kazune and Jin staring at her. Jin was just smiling brightly and Kazune was just staring.

'Ok, weird' She walked over to her seat and it wasn't long before they both approached her.

"Hi Karin!" Jin said

"Hello" The dirty blonde replied

"So how much work did you guys actually get done before…well you know." He said, smiling.

He was staring at Kazune when he said this but, Karin felt as if he was glaring at her. Both Karin and Kazune were blushing.

"For your information Kuga we got a lot of work down! More than you've ever done in your life!"

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about because I always have to work!!"

"No I mean real work not singing stupid songs and getting your picture taken!!"

Karin stopped listening to the rest it was just like last night. They were suppose to work on their project but, obviously that wasn't going to happen so she took out her math homework and began to do it, completely ignoring them.

--

'Thank God!' Karin thought. The period had finally ended and they hadn't worked on their project at all.

Karin walked up stairs, opened her locker and got her lunch. She then closed it and saw a familiar face staring at her.

"Hey" The blonde said

"Hi"

"Do you want to come over my house again after school to work on the project."

"Ah sure"

"Later"

Kazune then walked away from her.

--

The school day had now ended and Karin was about to go to her old locker to meet Kazune when a brunette boy popped out of nowhere. He was smiling.

"Karin, I'm sorry." He said

"For what?" she asked confused.

He looked at her and then out of the ground.

"At lunch today, he said some pretty mean things about you and I should of stuck up for you."

"Who's he?"

"…Kazune"

Her heart ached. She had finally thought that they were getting along and now he was talking about her behind her back. 'Why?' she thought as tears filled her eyelids.

"What did he say?" She asked quietly.

"He said you were dumb, rude, stupid girl."

Her tears were suddenly noticeably to Jin and he felt really bad, not for what he said but, for…lying.

"I'm really sorry Karin" he whispered as he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back to his surprise ande buried her head into his chest.

"It's ok, it's not your fault he's an idiot." She said.

He sensed the hurt in her voice. He felt extreme guilt come over him but, kept telling himself that it was for the better. I mean after all now he and Karin could be together, right? Or would she still ignore his kindness towards her.

"What are you doing Kuga?" said a furious boy who had just walked in the hallway that the two hugging teens were in.

"What do you think I'm doing?" The golden eyed teen replied.

Kazune felt his heart being torn up. Here was his so-called friend hugging the girl he liked. He actually never even thought of Jin as friend, more as an ally but, now he was just a backstabbing former acquaintance.

Yes, Kazune was being a hypocrite but, he knew his feelings for Karin were way more stronger than Kuga could ever have for her and he thought Karin felt the same way until a few minutes ago that is.

The blonde boy could feel his eyes tear up and for what? A stupid girl he met a few days ago. 'Why?' he kept asking himself, 'Why him and not me?'

Jin was still staring at him waiting for a response and now Karin turned her head to him to. She stared at him and she began to hug Jin more if that was even possible. She felt so hurt and wanted to Kazune to feel the same.

"Whatever you guys can just do what ever you want to do because it doesn't matter since I hate both of you." The blonde teen said, his voice filled with hurt.

Jin took this chance, picked up Karin's chin and kissed her lips.

Kazune stared at them, Karin was shocked and Jin was extremely happy that she didn't reject him.

He couldn't take this. He couldn't be hurt anymore so he just started to run and not look back.

Jin broke the kiss and then Karin turned to see that Kazune was gone. She started to cry again. Jin looked at her to, just as upset. 'She's crying because I kissed her. She just met him a few days ago and yet she's so in love with him but, not me.'

Jin began to cry too. Even thought he met her only a few days ago, he felt like he knew her his whole life.

He then walked away. Karin looked at him but, didn't bother to follow him.

Karin dropped to the floor and started to cry hysterically. She felt as if she couldn't move, that her limbs went numb.

In all of this, she had found out how much she liked him. He could still be mean to her, talk behind her back or even tell her that he hated her but, she would always feel the same way about her that she does right now.

--

Three different teens with three different personalities each though, sharing the same emotions, all of them felt hurt. They had each been rejected and had experienced being hurt by the one they liked…or even loved.

* * *

**How sad…did you guys like it? This chapter may have been a little depressing but, the next one will be a little happier…maybe…I really don't know. Anyways review please.**

**Till then, **

**Heartz4eva**


	9. True Love and a Joke

**Controlling the School**

**Chapter 9- True Love and a Joke**

**I don't own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu!!**

* * *

**Your Questions Answered…**

Karin's crying because Kazune said he hated her and he and Jin are both mad at her.

Feel free to ask questions on anything you don't understand!!

By the way this chapter is very intense. Just a warning and kinda sad : ( Anyways on to the story…

* * *

She sat there alone in the hallway all alone, crying her eyes out. She was so sad, so hurt, a feeling that was so extreme, that she has never felt it before. She was hurt and hurt people in return.

She didn't mean for it to turn out this way, it just did.

She couldn't let things stay this way, though. Even though she had just met Kazune and Jin, they were already her friends. She had hurt both of her friends, she couldn't leave things the way they were. No! She had to find them **now** and apologize.

The dirty blonde girl got up and wore a determined face. She looked up at her surroundings and saw that no one was present. She started to run down every hall way and look in ever classroom for her newly founded friends. Unfortunately though, it was a big school and since classes were over, there was little chance they would still be here.

--

A blonde boy looked down at his feet, tears still in the brim of his eyes. He just couldn't understand why he felt this way about a girl. A girl that didn't respect him and just hurt him but, yet he was sitting on a classroom floor crying for her.

She had hurt him so bad. He had thought she had liked him, that they were becoming friends but, no a certain idol ruined their potential friendship and potential…love.

He intended to go home but, his feet lead him here instead. He didn't know why but, he every time he tried to get up to go home, he felt as if his whole body went numb. It was like he was waiting for something or _someone_ to come to him but, he didn't know who or what it was.

SLAM!

A door swung open and in came a girl. The same girl who had hurt him so, only a few minutes ago.

They stared at each other for a while until he found the warmth go back to his muscles which helped him to stand up. His head hung down and his bangs covered his face as he walked over to her.

He held her by her arms as she continued to stare at him. He then pulled her into a very tight hug and let his tears free.

His face turned red and wet in only a matter of seconds.

At first she just stood there not knowing what to do, what to say but, she trusted her heart as she hugged him back. He jumped a little to the surprise but, soon hugged her just as tight as before.

They just stood there, motionless in each other's arms, not knowing what would happen next or what each other would say afterwards but, they didn't dare to let go.

Karin had felt better now, for she knew that one friend had forgiven her but, she still had to talk to another.

They eventually did part, though. They wound up blushing so much, that they didn't want the other person to see so they each hung their heads down low and let their bangs cover their faces.

Karin picked up her head and stared at him.

"Kazune…I'm sorry for what I did."

When Kazune heard this he looked up at her and smiled. He had known she was sorry but, hearing made him feel even happier.

"Me too." And when he said this she had smiled too.

A few minutes had passed and Karin thought that she should probably go find Jin and apologize to him to. She had thought that since Kazune knew him more than she did, he might know where he is, so she decided to ask.

"Do you know where Jin is?" The dirty blonde asked.

His instant smile now faded quickly into a frown. 'She had only came to me in order to find him!' He thought

His anger was rising at a fast pace and it was getting so hard for him to control it. He could snap at any moment now.

"Why?" he whispered angrily towards her. "Is that the only reason why you came to look for me, to find him, so you can go hug and kiss him again? You weren't even really sorry at all were you?"

"Yes I am sorry but,-"

"You know what I don't even care, just stay away from me! I'm so sick of you!!" He said now screaming at her.

Kazune angrily ran out of the classroom and slammed the door shut.

"That's not what I meant Kazune…I had just wanted to apologize for rejecting him" she whispered to herself as renewed tears streamed down her face.

--

Kazune ran into his house and slammed the door behind him. He felt so hurt and betrayed.

The blonde did realize something from this, though.

He had discovered in all of this that even though she asked about him, he still liked her, he still enjoyed the hug and what could have been a kiss yesterday. He had realized that he could never hate her even if she never wanted to be with him.

Kazune had realized that he had felt the exact opposite of hate towards her, which meant…he **loved** her. When he had admitted this, he was crying for he knew…that this was unrequited love.

--

Karin just stared at the floor of the classroom, which she was sitting on. She had been sitting here for a good half hour now and didn't feel like moving. She had come here to apologize but, everything had turned out so terribly wrong.

She had hurt him once again, she had broken his heart. Now he didn't want to see her ever again, which meant that he was fed up with her. It meant that she wouldn't be able to talk or laugh with him ever again. She knew that even if she pleaded for him to listen, he would just ignore her for he didn't want be hurt by her again. She felt so sad and guilty but, from his point of view she couldn't really blame him.

She was about to cry again when she saw a shadow come over her. She looked up to see a raven haired girl. The same girl that Miyon had claimed to be _his_ cousin.

The girl had on an apologetic face on and was staring the teary, worn down dirty blonde.

To the raven haired girl it looked like the tear filled girl had been crying for days and was feeling…well to be honestly…crap.

Karin looked up at the girl and stared into her big, brown eyes. They were beautiful and as she looked into them it seemed to ease her a little. The girl sat on the floor next to her.

"Why are you crying?" The girl asked Karin.

"…"

The girl just smiled at her. "It's a long story, I guess. Huh?"

The dirty blonde shook her head in agreement.

"And let me guess, it has something to do with my cousin?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, I just saw him at home in a bad mood yelling about a girl named Karin. Is that you?"

"Yeah"

In a few minutes Karin had explained all that had happened to the girl, Miyon had told her was called Himeka.

"Well, my cousin does seem to have a temper shen he gets hurt…especially by the people that are special to him."

"Special to him?" Karin blushed as she asked this. The Himeka only smiled.

"Yeah, he has been telling me about you recently and always smiles when he while saying it. I've been wanting to meet you for a while now."

Karin smiled a little and blushed too but, then frowned, remembering the current situation.

"Don't worry, I'll try to talk to him about this. I'm sure he'll forgive you sooner or later…especially since he likes you."

"Thanks" Karin said feeling happy for the first time this afternoon.

The brown eyed girl looked up at the wall of the classroom clock. She then looked back at Karin with an anxious look on her face and stood up from the floor.

"I have to go now but, it was nice meeting you Karin!" said Himeka rushing out of the classroom.

Karin got up from the floor when she heard someone come in. It was the raven haired girl again.

"I forgot to mention that my name's Himeka Kujyou. Sorry, bye!" She said running back out the door.

Karin laughed a little since the girl made an effort to come back and tell her name, when she knew that Karin probably already knew it. She then got up and went home.

She hoped that things would turn out like Himeka said.

--

"Hi! Sorry I'm late." Said the raven haired girl from before as she sat across the table at a little café outside of town.

"It's ok. What were you doing?" A boy asked

"I was helping a girl Kazune likes."

"Who's that?"

"Karin Hanazano"

The boy's head perked up and he smiled a little.

"Karin Hanazano?" He said questioningly.

"Yeah! You know her?"

The boy smiled. He looked up at the foolish girl, which had confessed her love to him. 'How could she be so stupid?' he asked himself.

He still couldn't believe all the information she had told him about the three honored gods. 'She actually thinks I love her! Ha! She's such a joke!'

Himeka looked up at her lover. He was so perfect; he was smart, funny and kind. She loved the way he had always listened to her when she talked about Kazune and the rings. It felt so good for her to get these secrets off her chest. She loved how she could tell him everything and how he _said_ he wouldn't tell anyone else.

She saw him thinking, like he always did on their dates. He looked so cute with his brown hair slightly messed up and his red eyes glowing.

She sometimes felt her gut telling her that there was something off about him but, she ignored it, too in love to care.

* * *

**It's getting pretty interesting huh? Thanks for the awesome reviews from chapter 8!!**

**For you people who have been reviewing thank you…YOU ROCK!! :D**

**For the people who haven't been reviewing, please review. : ( **

**Anyways, please look forward to my next chapter!!**

**--Heartz4eva**


	10. Forgiveness

**Controlling the School**

**Chapter 10- Forgiveness **

**I don't own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu!!**

**Kusumikaku gave me some ideas for this chapter too (just to let you know)!**

* * *

Karin walked through the school doors. She was dreading today so much. She wasn't in the mood to see either of them. 'Today is not going to go well.' She thought depressed.

"Hello Karin!" A smiling girl said coming up to her.

"Oh, hi Miyon." The dirty blonde said.

"What's the matter Karin? You seem sad."

"It's nothing to important" Karin said not wanting to explain the whole story again.

"She's having love problems!" Said a smiling, raven haired girl that had comforted her yesterday.

"Hey Himeka! What kind of love problems?"

In a matter of minutes Himeka had explained the whole story to Miyon.

"Kazune and Jin both like you. You're so lucky Karin" Said an excited Miyon.

"I beg to differ."

"I tried to talk to Kazune yesterday but, he really wouldn't listen. Sorry, I'll try again later."

"Try and talk to them today during lunch today or something" Miyon suggested.

'I can't believe I forgot.' Karin thought to herself. Today at lunch she was supposed to tell them she was a goddess. 'Why me?' she thought as she sighed.

--

Karin sighed as she approached her science room. It had been easy to avoid them all day because they don't sit near each other but, now they had to communicate for this project. If they didn't eventually, they would fail. Karin seriously didn't want to get yelled at or cry again, she just wished this whole mess would go away.

She walked in the door to see both Jin and Kazune staring at her, like yesterday but, today they weren't smiling. She just looked at them but, didn't say anything instead she just went to her seat and sat down. 'Well I guess it could be worse.'

Also, like yesterday they didn't work on their project but, today neither of them came over to her desk. She did see that Jin and Kazune were talking to each other though and to her surprise they weren't yelling. She wondered about what.

Karin just sat there feeling like an idiot, everyone was talking to someone, being happy and here she was sitting alone, miserable, looking like a pathetic loser.

--

Kazune looked up at her when she entered the classroom. She looked just as upset as he felt. 'Maybe she really was sorry' he thought. He then watched her as she sat down at her desk.

The blonde had remembered yesterday that Himeka was trying to tell him something about her but, he wouldn't listen maybe he should of.

He then looked over at Jin, he seemed kind of aggravated too. 'I guess she didn't find him yesterday.'

He then felt his leg shake. He reached into his pocket and picked out his cell phone. He had gotten a text message from a boy who had seemed to miss this whole argument.

He flipped open his cell phone and began to read the message.

_need 2 talk 2 u lunch. i found our goddess & she agreed 2 work w/us._

Well at least there was some point to this dreary day. 'I wonder who she is'

Then he sighed he realized that he would probably have to tell Jin about this. He through an eraser at the idol's head.

"Hey! What do you want!?" The brunette turned around and said

Kazune handed him the phone and Jin read the message.

"Hmm. I hope she's nice."

"Yeah me too."

"Maybe with her hope we can end this war soon with her help."

"Yeah"

"Why are you so mad at me? I was the one that liked her remember? You didn't even like her as a friend!"

Kazune bent his head down and let his bangs cover his face so no one could see him blush.

"You're wrong…I do like her actually no…I love her." The blonde muttered the last part, very embarrassed.

The idol was shocked. 'He goes from hating her to loving her. How did this happen?'

"What? I don't understand?"

"Well, you can't really plan out love right? It just happens?"

Jin was really pissed off after hearing this. 'This guy is making me really mad. He told me he didn't like her one bit and a few days later he's head over heels for her.'

"Why are you mad at her then if you love her so?" The brunette asked madly

"Because…she doesn't want me." The blonde boy said sadly

"Well, I guess that means I still have a chance."

Kazune was too frustrated to even answer to this comment so he just snatched away his cell phone, which Jin was still holding and stuffed it back in his pocket.

Ring.

It was the bell. Jin and Kazune were happy that the period ended but, Karin wasn't as much as she hated seeming like a loser she wasn't looking forward to introducing herself to them as a new member of their team.

--

Karin was on her way to her locker when she heard someone call her name. The teen stopped walking. She turned around to see who it was but, didn't find anyone looking for her. She was about to begin to walk when she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her into a classroom.

The struggled out of the person's grasp but, he just held her wrist tighter. The girl just continued to escape as the mysterious boy just grabbed her waist and picked her up so she couldn't leave. He placed her on a chair and tied her up.

Karin didn't get to see who it was but, now she had a clear view of the person.

"Kidnapping Mr. Glasses man?"

"No I'm not Kidnapping Mr. Glasses man, I'm Kirio Karasuma!" he said angrily

"What are you going to do to me?" The dirty blonde asked scared for her life.

"To kill you of course!" He said laughing.

"Now be a good little amateur goddess, wait here while I go get Kirika and then we can decide how you'll die." He then put a piece of duck tape over her mouth and then left the room and locked the door.

Karin tried and tried with all her might to break free but, it was no use. She tried to scream to but, the tape muffled her voice. She then began to cry for if she didn't die from him killing her, she would die from fright.

--

The red headed teen was still waiting for her at her locker. 'I wonder where she is?' he asked himself. She knew that they were telling them today so she wouldn't have just left. 'I guess she could have forgotten, I'll go find her friends.'

He walked outside to find Miyon eating with a bunch of other girls at a lunch table. He went over there and they all looked up at him.

"Miyon, do you know where Karin is?"

"No, she said she had to eat lunch with you today." He green haired girl said surprised that she wasn't with Micchi.

"Is she ok?" Miyon asked, as a look of worry passed her face.

"Ah yeah" Micchi lied, for he didn't want to get the girl worried.

Micchi ran all around outside of the school, looking for her but, she was nowhere to be seen.

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Kazune and Jin. He ran over to them.

"So where's this girl?" The blonde asked staring at the frantic red head.

"I don't know. I think she might be in trouble."

"What?!" Both Jin and Kazune exclaimed at the same time.

The immediately got up from their seats and ran around looking for her. They ran into the school and looked in all the classrooms.

--

Then on the second floor Jin saw a girl sitting in a chair, tied up, her back towards the door. He looked more closely in the room and didn't see anyone else in the classroom.

Even though her back was towards him he could still realize who it was, it was Karin. His Karin and this was his chance to show her that he was the right one for her.

"Hey guys?" they turned around to face him "When we find Aphrodite I'm going to ask her out ok? So no one else can have her, got it?"

"Yeah sure" Kazune said still trying to look for her. He could care less if he went out with Aphrodite as long as he could have Karin. 'This is actually a good thing' he thought to himself because now he would leave Karin alone and would go waste his time trying to impress this girl.

"She's not in this hallway, let's check the next!" Micchi said as he and Kazune ran to the next one while Jin stayed behind.

He tried to get inside the classroom but, the doorknob wouldn't budge. So the brunette broke the glass of the window on the door and stuck his hand through it and unlocked the door. Jin ran inside to save Karin.

He first made sure there was no one else hiding in the classroom, there wasn't and then he went over to Karin.

She had tears in her eyes and looked extremely scared. He started to untie the rope and pulled the duck tape off of her mouth.

He finally got her free and he took her hand as they ran down the hallway together. He stopped running after they were a far distance away and he looked at her.

She was crying and breathing heavily.

"Thanks" She said

"Are you ok, Karin?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." She smiled a little when she said this.

"So your Aphrodite huh?"

"Yeah"

--

A few minutes had gone by and they were still holding each other's hands. Kazune and Micchi had just appeared in the hallway and saw this.

"Kuga, let go of Karin's hand!!"

"Why you said I could have Aphrodite!"

"Yeah but, wait she's Aphrodite?! We're all doomed then!" He said full of anger.

As the dirty blond heard this she instantly let go of his hand for she was becoming extremely mad at Kazune. She crossed her arms, closed her eyes and held her head up high.

"No way would you be doomed with me on your side!!" Karin shot back.

"Yeah right, you'll be to busy making out with Kuga to do anything!"

"And you'll be too busy insulting me!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"You called me a dumb, rude, stupid girl!"

"Who said I did that!" He asked because now people were making up lies about him.

"Someone" She said not reveling it was Jin because who knew what he would do to the brunette.

"Who?" He asked again wanting an answer.

"None of your business!" She screamed.

"And for your information I never made out with Jin!" Karin told him.

"Yeah we'll you would want to he just probably hadn't had the chance yet!"

"Why would you think that I would want to make out with him?" She asked lowering her voice

"You asked about where he was yesterday when you were supposedly apologizing to me" Kazune said sarcastically.

"I was looking for him because I wanted to apologize to him for rejecting him."

Kazune just stood there like an idiot. He had misread the whole situation. 'I should have listened to Karin's side of the story after all.' He regretted being mean to her.

"I'm sorry Karin for saying I hated you." The blonde said blushing

"I don't hate you either." She said running up to him and hugging him. He was surprised at first but, then hugged her back. Maybe it wasn't unrequited love after all…

--

"Good job brother" Kirika said to his brother for he had finally captured Aphrodite.

"Thanks Kirika, I tied her up and locked her in this classroom so she couldn't escape. They reached the classroom and saw a broken door, an empty chair and rope on the floor.

Kirika just stood there and for Mr. Glasses man…well…he started to scream.

"NO GOD WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEE!!"

Kirika sweat dropped at this site.

* * *

**It stinks to be Mr. Glasses man : (**

**Hooray I'm done with Chapter 10!! I hope you guys liked it and remember to review please!!**

**Look forward to Chapter 11!!**

**--Heartz4eva**


	11. Betrayal

**Controlling the School**

**Chapter 11-Betrayal**

**I don't own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu!!**

* * *

"What do you think your doing Kujyou??" A brunette teen asked a blonde.

"What are you talking about?" He replied confused, his anger now dissolved.

"You're hugging her!!"

When Karin heard this she had noticed that she had been hugging Kazune very tightly and he had been hugging her back. He had his hand in the dirty blonde's hair and his other arm wrapped around her waist. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder.

She immediately started to back a way but, he still held her to him. It seemed to her, as if he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"You told me I could have Aphrodite, remember!"

Kazune's mind instantly flashed back to when they had had this discussion. It was before he had known that it was Karin. The blonde obviously figured out that somehow, Jin had found out who she was before he did. This was an unfair promise and there was no way that Kazune was going to accept it but, he knew he had too.

"That's before I knew it was Karin!" He screamed angrily

"Too bad for you!!" The idol said now smirking.

Kazune let go of Karin. For now he would have to just play along until he could come up of a plan. As much as he wanted Karin, he knew that he had to be careful around Jin. As much as he hated the guy, he knew that he couldn't piss him off too much.

The Karasumas wanted Jin to fight alongside with them but, he always fought with the Kuyjous. There was nothing really making him stay on this side though.

The blonde fought on this side because he's a Kuyjou and so was Himeka. He knew that Micchi would never double cross them because he was grateful to Professor Kuyjou for saving his life, but nothing held Jin to this side.

Little did the idol know though, that he was a Karasuma. Kazune was sure that if Jin knew this he would join the other side in a second…unless Karin could stop him.

'If she was his girl friend…if they were going out…then there would be a reason for him to stay. For if Kuga didn't he would lose Karin and she could become his future love.' He thought.

As much pain this would cause to see them being a couple, he knew that this was what he must do.

"Fine" He said. He let Karin go and she just stared at him as confused as one would be in this situation.

Micchi also stared at the three teens also confused but, then he smiled, he knew that Kazune had a plan to get her back, for if he didn't there was no way he would've given up so easily.

The blonde looked back at his love, she looked so sad, so depressed, he knew that he would have to tell her about his plan.

--

When the dirty blonde had heard Kazune say fine, it broke her heart. Here she thought that they had finally made up and now here he was pushing her away, rejecting her…basically saying do whatever you want.

He refused to look at her; he stared at the floor, deep in thought. Then she heard footsteps and felt warmth on her hand. She looked at to see another hand entwined with it. It belonged to a brunette, a famous, extremely hot one in fact.

Any girl would love to be in this position; right now she would be considered the luckiest person ever. Every girl would want to be her…except one person though…herself.

She liked Jin as a friend; she really didn't ever see him as a possible boyfriend. She knew he could be a perfect wonderful boyfriend but, for some reason, which was unknown, her heart didn't long for him as it did for Kazune.

She noticed that Kazune and Micchi began to walk down the hallway. She tried to run after them but, something held her back from them. It was the hand from before. She tried to break free but, it was no use, so she stopped.

Then the brunette pulled her into a hug in which she struggled at first but, then just gave up for there was no use, he was too strong.

--

The blonde walked down the hallway, a few steps in front of his red headed friend. Tears filled his eyes, for he was walking away from his love.

He heard Karin struggle but, then stop. He knew that this was for the best even if it hurt both of them.

"I'll see you tomorrow Karin" Were the words that rolled of his tongue as he walked down a staircase. Micchi followed him.

--

Tears dripped on to a brunette's shirt coming from a girl that he was hugging. He knew that this wasn't the right thing to do but, this was the only way he could get this girl to love him. He already knew that the two of them were madly in love and that there was no other chance that he could get her to like him. 'This will work…it has to do' he thought for he knew that if it didn't he would experience the greatest pain one could feel.

"Come on I'll walk you home" He said, letting go of the embrace. The dirty blonde just simply nodded as they began to follow the path that Kazune and Micchi previously left.

--

Ring, ring, ring!

Karin woke up to the sound of her alarm. She slapped the button and sat up strait. She really didn't want to go to school. The dirty blonde rubbed her eyes, she felt so tired.

She got up, off of her bed and went downstairs to her kitchen. She went over to the phone and punched in the number to her school. She pretended to be her mother as she always used to do and told them that she was sick with a fever. They believed her and she hung up the phone.

Karin walked back up the staircase and into her room. She plopped down onto her bed and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

--

'Where is she?' The blonde thought to himself as he slammed his locker shut, still feeling hurt from yesterday's events. He thought at first she was just coming in late but, now it was 6th period and she still wasn't here. Kazune then decided to visit her after school.

He walked outside towards the table he always ate lunch at. There sat Micchi and Jin. He sat down besides them, his head lowered and he completely ignored them.

"Hey do you know where my goddess is?" the teen idol asked.

The blonde didn't answer for he wasn't listening.

"Um hello?" Jin asked waving a hand in front of Kazune's face. Kazune lifted his head up and stared at the teen.

"What?" He asked.

Jin sensed that he was hurt and decided to drop the subject. He didn't intend to hurt him, he just should have never have decided to get involved with the girl, which he had claimed.

"Never mind"

--

"Wow, I slept till noon" Karin said to herself as she stared at her alarm clock. She got up, walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. She made herself a sandwich and grabbed a glass of ice tea. She walked back upstairs and into her parent's room. The dirty blonde wasn't allowed to go in for a reason in which she didn't know but, they weren't home so how would they find out.

They're never home and yet the biggest tv in the house is in their room. She plopped down on their bed and turned on the tv.

--

She munched on her sandwich and accidentally knocked over her ice tea.

"Oh crap" she exclaimed

The dirty blonde immediately jumped off the bed and looked at the white rug. She saw that the drink spread under their bed. She picked up the dust cover and saw a box and on it was written Casey in bold letters.

Confused, she took the box out from under the bed and lifted the top off. The contents included a pink baby's hat, a photo album and a certificate.

She took out the certificate first and read. Karin stared at it in shock and kept reading again and again thinking she just read it wrong but, she didn't.

**BIRTH CERTIFICATE**

**Casey Lauren Hanazano**

Was born to Kelly Hanazano and John Hanazano

On April 3, 1995 at 6:14 am

Measuring 7lbs and 3oz.

Measuring 19 inches

She quickly put that down and picked up the album. She flipped open the cover and saw two girls with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. They were holding each other's hands and sitting in separate swings at a playground, each of them were smiling.

Karin saw a note on the side of the page with her mother's cursive handwriting.

Karin and Casey at the playground, July 5, 1997

The dirty blonde looked through the entire book and there was many more photos just like this one. 'But, why would they hide this from me?' she silently asked herself. She just silently sat there until she saw it. A letter.

Karin hadn't noticed it at first for it was hidden but, now she saw it clearly. She stared at it as tears fell from the bottom of her eyelids.

_Dear Mr. & Mrs. Hanazano,_

_As you know I have taken your daughter Casey. I shall not return her until you hand over your other daughter, Karin. As you know Casey serves no purpose to me but, Karin does. She is the future goddess of love and her power will become very strong. Please choose wisely. You can only have one daughter Karin or Casey…your choice._

_Sincerely,_

_Kirihito Karasuma_

'So, that's what happen. She was never a neighbor who had moved away but, a sister that was kidnapped' Karin felt so hurt inside, so violated. She also felt like she betrayed her sister.

Ding dong

As soon as Karin heard the doorbell ring, she panicked. She threw everything back into the box, stuffed it back under the bed and answered the door.

--

"Hello, my goddess" The voice sang, so beautifully it could only belong to a singer.

"Hi Jin" she replied avoiding eye contact.

They stood there for a few minutes until she finally decided to look up at him. He was holding out a bouquet of white lilies.

Immediately, to her surprise her sprit rose.

"Thanks, they're my favorite flower." She smiled warmly to him.

"Are you feeling better?" The brunette asked.

"What?"

"You weren't in school today"

"Oh yeah. Much, thanks"

He smiled back to her and put his hand through her dirty blonde hair.

"That's good. Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" He said turning around and walking away.

Karin went back inside and closed the door.

* * *

**30 minutes pass by **

* * *

Ding Dong

Karin got up once again to answer the door this time though it was the boy who had hurt her so much the day before.

"Hi" He said softly looking down at his feet.

"Hi" she replied

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure"

She let him in the doorway and they both took a seat on the sofa which she was previously sitting on.

"Listen about yesterday, I didn't mean to…" He began.

"You didn't mean to what?" she asked wanting an answer

"I didn't want to leave you put I had to"

"Why?"

Kazune explained to her all about Jin being a Karasuma and how he couldn't make him too mad.

"Oh I understand" She said still upset.

"No Karin I don't think you do!" He yelled finally looking up at her. He saw her beautiful green eyes filled with hurt.

He took his arms and wrapped them around her. He held her very tightly.

"I would never intentionally hurt you" he whispered into her ear. They both blushed a bright shade of red.

--

'I can't believe I just did that' the blonde said to himself. He was extremely embarrassed. 'What will she think?'

--

To both of their surprise she hugged him back.

"Thank you" she said.

They sat there for a while until Kazune broke their hug, his face still bright red.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow?" He asked nervously

"What about Jin?"

"He doesn't have to know"

"But, won't-"

"I can't stay away from you Karin" he began "I'll meet you at the park at 5. Ok?"

Karin just simply nodded knowing that she couldn't stay away from him either.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow" He said as he got up and left.

Karin just continued to sit there, still wearing the same blush as before.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update, I did a lot of volunteer work so I didn't have time to write and I have lots more this week. I'm really sorry for the long update…anyways this chapter was pretty interesting…please review and thanks for the reviews of chapter 10!!**

**--Heartz4eva**

**The birth certificate is fake…I made it up, it is not a real person!!**

**Also for updates on chapters and stuff check my profile**


	12. A New Controller

**Controlling the School**

**Chapter 12- A New Controller**

**I don't own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu!!**

* * *

**NOTE:** The only reason I put American names was because I don't know of any Japanese ones. If you have good names tell me and I'll change them. (I don't think it sounds good with American names either.)

* * *

'Please don't let me be late!' She begged silently while running through the rain. She had an umbrella but, it didn't really help too much since the down pour was so heavy.

She finally arrived at school a few minutes before the warning bell. She walked into the lobby and saw many different students. Some popular, some nerds, some kind, some mean but, they all had one thing in common…they had stopped their conversations and were staring at her.

She looked at her clothes…nothing ripped or stained, nothing attached to her shoe. She was turning bright red and began to walk through the crowd of once chattering students. They instantly moved out of her way.

"I heard that she's one of them now!" She heard one student exclaim to her friend.

"I wish I was her she's so lucky!!" Another girl said

"I always new she was a hottie!" She heard one guy say to another. She turned even redder after this comment.

She then walked up stairs to her locker, everyone upstairs was staring at her too. As soon as she approached her locker she saw a green haired girl come running up to her.

"Karin, Karin!" She exclaimed happily

"What is it Miyon? Hey do you know why everyone is staring at me?"

"What? Don't you know?"

"Know what?" Karin said starting to get annoyed.

"You're officially considered one of them! You're a controller of the school!"

"Why?"

"The four of them are telling everyone that you are one of them now! And more importantly Jin is saying you're his girlfriend!! I am so happy for you!! I guess you chose him, huh?"

"What no-"

The bell cut off the dirty blonde.

"See ya later!" Miyon said and happily walked away

Karin just honestly felt like banging her head against the locker. She got her books on hand and was about to walk to her next class when she felt an arm go around her waist. She immediately jumped from the surprise and dropped her books.

"Good morning my goddess!" the brunette said

"Hi" She replied flatly as she bent over to pick up her books. He also bent down to help her.

"Thanks" She said as he picked up her last book and gave it to her.

"Are you ok?"

"What why wouldn't I be ok?" Karin asked sarcastically

"Well you're not acting like your cheerful self"

"Whatever" She said walking away. He just stood there like a confused idiot.

'How could he be so clueless! Of course I'm not ok!! Who would be? After having everyone stare and talk about me and now everyone thinks I'm his girlfriend!! Why would He think that I would be ok after hearing all of this!!'

--

**Lunchtime**

--

"I think she's mad at us" Jin told his two friends

"Yeah I think so too because she avoided me today and when I waved to her she didn't wave back. I wonder why though." Micchi said

They both sat there with their thinking faces on. Kazune just stared at them, so amazed that they could be this clueless.

'Of course she's mad we told everyone that she's one of us and everyone has been staring at her, plus you also told everyone that she's your girlfriend, Kuga.'

He got up from the table and started to walk away.

"Where are you going Kujyou?" The idol asked

"Bathroom"

Jin and Micchi continued to eat there lunch and think about why Karin was mad at them as their friend walk away. Little did they know that their blonde friend was lying and didn't intend to go to the bathroom.

"Meet me on the second floor come alone" He whispered into his phone.

--

Karin put her phone back into her bag and got up.

"I'll be right back. Ok guys?"

People smiled at her asshe got up and left. Her lunch table seemed to have grown since the last time she ate there. She usually sat on a bench and ate lunch with only a few girls around her but, today everyone wanted to sit with her since she's considered a friend of them.

She walked into the building and up the stairs. The dirty blonde wondered what he wanted to talk to her about. She wasn't as mad as she was before but, she was still angry. 'Why did they have to tell everyone that I'm one of them, when I'm not!'

She got to the top staircase and started to walk down the hallway. She heard a door open and felt someone grab her wrist and pull her into the open doorway. Then the door was closed behind her and the mysterious person stood in front of her.

The dirty blonde heard a click, which indicated that the person had locked the door. The shades on the windows were pulled down and it was completely dark in the room.

Then she saw a light from a cell phone come on.

"Sorry for scaring you Karin, it will be better if no one sees us here." He said as he held up the phone to his face to revel himself.

"Kazune! What are you doing? Why did you call me up here? Why did you tell everyone that I'm one of you guys now?" she exclaimed frantically.

"Calm down. Ok? I'll explain everything, haven't I always?" It was true, he had explained everything to her before and she trusted him. So she decided to hear his end of the explanation.

He hadn't waited for her answer though, as he sat down on the cold, dirty school floor next to her. Kazune had his legs stretched out across thta floor, as Karin hugged hers to her chest.

"Can we please put the lights on?" she asked. It wasn't that she was afraid of the dark but, she was afraid of mice and cockroaches.

"People will see us then, it will be better if everyone thinks that this classroom is empty. I'm sorry but, it would be better to leave them off."

"We told everyone that you're one of us because you are. You're a god just like us, so now you are one of us. I didn't tell anyone that your Jin's girlfriend. I would never do that."

"But, why did you have to tell them?! It was so embarrassing this morning to have everyone look and talk about me." Karin said now as tears escaped from her eyes. She usually didn't tend to cry at the simplest of things but, it felt as though she couldn't control her actions. She then realized that she was probably crying because she was called Jin's girlfriend when he wasn't the one who held the key to her heart.

"I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm sorry." He said as he turned toward her and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug and they sat there for a while until Kazune let go. Karin just sat there confused to why he had stopped.

He then turned back to his originally position and pulled her on to his lap. Karin turned the brightest shade ofred. She sat in between his legs on the floor and one of his arms was wrapped around her while the other one stroked her hair.

--

"You're so pretty you know that right?" He asked her.

Right now he felt as if he was the luckiest guy in the world. He held the girl he loved in his arms and she even liked him back. I mean yeah they couldn't go out in public like this but, at least he could still have her.

--

Karin just smiled at this comment and relaxed. She closed her eyes and wished that the world would stop spinning.

Then they heard it. A jiggle on the doorknob. The two blondes turned their heads toward the door and saw the knob move again.

"Hey, I think it's locked." The heard one person say.

They both immediately got up.

"Well go get the janitor to unlock it." Another said.

They realized that they were teachers and they wanted to get into the classroom for next period to set up their lessons.

Both of the teens panicked and then heard the door click. Karin ran underneath the teacher's desk but, Kazune just stood there and said some confusing words. His ring glowed and he transformed into a totally different outfit. The blonde had a staff in his hand and had on a funny looking hat. He came over to Karin. She just stood there with her eyes wide open.

"You can transform too"

"How?" she asked not believing

"Take out your ring and place it on your finger" Kazune instructed

The dirty blonde did as she was told. She saw the ring glow a faint pink.

"Now think of the feeling of wanting to protect someone."

Karin thought of the feeling of wanting to protect but, it didn't work.

"Hurry!"

"I'm trying to but, it's not working!"

"Try and think of a person, it will be easier!"

"But, who?" She questioned

"How would I know who you want to protect!"

Karin didn't even bother to answer that. 'How would he know?' she asked herself. She thought of everyone and then it hit her. She wanted to protect her. The girl she couldn't help before but, she was going to help her now.

The dirty blonde transformed into a pink, red and white dress. A crown appeared on her head and she wore matching pink shoes.

"Finally. I wondered why this door was locked in the first place!" Said a teacher as he walked in the classroom. Karin wore a nervous face and then realized he looked right pass her.

"How come-" she began

"They can't see us?" Kazune said finishing her question. "Normal people can't see or hear us when we're in our god form."

Kazune walked over to her and took her hand. He led her out of the classroom. They both transformed out of their god forms.

Footsteps came form another hallway. They became louder and louder until the person they belonged to appeared in front of them.

"Hey I found you Karin! But, why are you will Kujyou?" Asked somewhat angry Jin.

Karin just stood there speechless. "Uhh…ummm-"

"We just ran into each other." Kazune replied cutting her off. 'Man, she's a horrible liar!'

The brunette gave the two a look like he didn't believe them and his gut told him he was right but, he ignored it. Why would Karin lie to him. Maybe Kujyou would but, not Karin. He trusted her with his life, so to say.

"Hey Karin! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Since I don't have to work today we can go on a date after school!"

The dirty blonde really didn't want to go on a date with him but, after what Kazune had told her about nothing tying him to this side she felt like she had no choice.

"Sure"

Jin smiled and walked over to her and took her hand. As he did this though, he gave Kazune a look. The look that said I've won and you've lost. The blonde felt his anger rise but, then fade because at the end of the day he was the one who would have Karin in his arms.

Karin was meant to be with him after all.

--

Little did Karin know that Kazune was keeping a huge secret from her. About a month earlier their future son had visited him. He didn't know that it was Karin's son, he just knew that it was his and the goddess of love's son. Then about a week after that he met her. The girl that changed his life…for the better.

He was cold towards her at first but, he did that so no one knew his true feelings. Now though, he knew he like her back and in addition she's going to be his future wife.

It didn't matter if he only knew her for a few weeks he adored her. He would do anything for her, including sacrificing his life for her. He just hoped, wished that nothing bad would happen to her during this war.

If something were to happen he would never forgive that person and he would get his revenge on that person, if it was the last thing he did.

--

**Their god outfits are the same as in Kamichama Karin Chu.**

**Thanks for the reviews…there weren't too many though : (**** Please review on this chapter...please!!**

**--Heartz4eva**

**Also, if anyone knows if there is going to be an anime for the chu or where I can read chapter 17 in English please tell me! Thanks!**


	13. Secrets and Lightbulbs

**Controlling the School**

**Chapter 13- Secrets and Lightbulbs**

**I don't own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu!!**

* * *

The end of the day rolled around right before Karin knew it. She wasn't looking forward to it at all. The dirty blonde was going to meet Jin in the lobby of the school. She walked down the hallway which contained her locker and saw Kazune.

"Hey Karin!"

"Ah, hi" she said turning red for her mind instantly flashed back to the time when she laid in his arms, She was so upset and nervous from being the talk of the school. As soon as she was pulled into that dark classroom, full of fright but, as soon as he reveled himself to her it ceased to stop. Actually it even raced a little faster and when he held her she felt her worries melt and dissipate. The dirty blonde felt calm and relaxed when she was with him. It was different feeling that she had ever felt before and she only felt like this when she was with him.

She had earlier admitted to herself that she had a crush on him but, now she wondered. 'Why does my stomach have butterflies in it every time I see him? Why does my heart race when he gets close to me? Why do I feel like I can tell him anything? I think I like him a lot more than I thought.' She silently thought to herself.

"So the park at 5. Kay?" He asked.

"But, I have a date with Jin." She said lowering her head.

"Oh yeah that's right but, it should be over at 5 right?"

"I don't know"

"Just call me when it's over and we can decide then."

"Ok"

As soon as she answered him he smiled at her and began to walk away. She watched him until he became smaller and smaller in the distance and eventually disappeared.

--

Karin walked down the stairs and into the school lobby. She saw a boy standing against the wall, his head held down and his arms were crossed. He looked up and smiled when he saw Karin. He walked towards her as she just stood there desperately trying to return a smile but, if you saw what she looked like you would obviously know that she was faking it.

But, Jin to care. As long as she was with him it didn't matter. His heart yearned for her and he knew that in time he could make her love him too.

--

Jin took Karin to the park and they were walking through it. They talked about many things such as school and his job. She thought that she would have had a miserable time but, to her surprise she was enjoying it and Jin could tell.

They stopped at an ice cream stand and he bought two ice cream cones. He handed one to her and they went over to a bench. They licked their cold treat in silence until Karin turned her head to stare at Jin. Before today she had always seen him as just another boy, one that seemed nice and had good looks but, after talking to him it was as if she had just had met him for the first time. She witnessed his sweet and caring side, which he hadn't shown her before. She continued to look at him and he turned his face towards her.

He felt her staring at him and he felt the happiest he had felt in a long time. He knew that she was starting to fall for him. He looked into her eyes. They were such a beautiful green.

The two teens were staring at each other for a while now and had completely forgotten about their ice cream cones that were now dripping all over their uniforms. They both were blushing but, refused to look away.

Then the thought popped into her mind. She saw Kazune's face smiling at her. The dirty blonde was so convinced that she liked him but, now what about Jin.

Karin looked away from him and sadness came over him. He felt betrayed and violated. Here they were on date finally and she was still thinking about him.

"Why, why? What's so great about him?!" The golden eyed boy yelled.

"I'm sorry. It's just I thought I liked him but, now I really like you too." She muttered with her head down. Tears rolled down her face when she saw his eyes they were full of anger and hurt and she just felt so guilty.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry" He took her into a big embrace and Karin felt comfortable in his arms and just wished that she could have both but, knew that it was pretty much impossible. They wanted her to choose but, right now she felt exactly the same way about both of them.

Even though she was cheating on Jin by going out with Kazune she felt as if she was also cheating on him by being with Jin.

"I'll walk you home" He said as he held her hand and led her home.

--

When the reached the Hanazano house she didn't even bother to invite him in. She just thanked him and walked into the dull and lifeless house. The dirty blonde walked into the living room and took out her cell. She called Miyon.

"Hey Karin! What's up?"

"I'm so confused" She replied her voice a little wobbly. Tears began to fall from her eyelids. In a matter of minutes she had explained to her friend how she had the exact same feelings for both of her friends. She did leave out the part about them all being gods though.

"Well I don't know what to say, Karin."

"What do you mean I need your help!!" Karin replied frustrated and upset. She needed help, guidance, she needed her mother. But, of course her mother wouldn't help her she is too busy doing what she wants and not caring about what happens to Karin.

"I don't know what to say Karin because it's not me. It's not my decision to make. It's yours. I'm sure your heart will lead you to the right boy."

The dirty blonde took these words to heart and decided Miyon was right. She'd be able to tell who the right person is soon enough.

Beep.

"Thanks Miyon. I gotta go though because I have a call waiting."

"Ok bye Karin see you tomorrow."

"Bye"

Karin hung up on Miyon and answered the other call.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hey Karin, why didn't you call before?"

'Oh crap it's Kazune! What am I suppose to say?'

"Uh sorry about that. I forgot" This actually wasn't a lie at all for she was to busy decoding her feelings for him and Jin.

"Geez. Girls are so forgetful." He said waiting for her to call him sexist jerk.

"Yeah. Sorry"

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"What? No, why do you ask?" Karin said all to quickly so it was obvious she was lying.

"Nevermind…so do you want to do something now?" The blonde said deciding to ignore the last answer he received.

"I can't"

"What? Why? You said you were free before? What came up that's so important?"

"…Homework"

"So I can help you with it and then we can watch a movie on tv or something."

"You'll only distract me"

"So do your homework now and I'll come over after."

'Does he have an answer to everything!?" Karin thought madly 'He can't just get the hint.

"I have a lot though so it will take a long time an d you would probably wind up getting here really late and there would be no point since you would then have to go home early cause of school."

Kazune had the feeling that she really didn't want him over there but, that was too bad for her considering he wasn't backing own. If he did back down he knew what would happen and was afraid of it. She'd fall for Jin. He couldn't let this happen.

"I'll sleep over then" He said blushing.

"WHAT?!" she replied screaming.

'Is he crazy?! I'm only in the tenth grade for pete's sake. I'm not one of those people! Ugh! What is he thinking?"

"I didn't mean it like that you idiot. In separate rooms of course!"

"Goodbye" Karin replied and hung up the phone.

--

'She doesn't understand. Maybe she'll never know. I want to spent the rest of my life with her by my side.' The blonde boy though to himself.

--

"Wow, he doesn't give up easily, huh?" She said to no one in particular considering there was no one else here.

She began her homework and finished it in a matter of minutes. The work that she was given hadn't really challenged her yet so she could finish it fast.

She flopped down onto the couch and turned on the tv.

--

A few hours had gone bye now and Karin was extremely board. She was so desperate that she was watching one of those shopping channels that only sell tacky, expensive stuff.

"Now who really needs a bright neon green jacket for 700 dollars!" She yelled to no in particular. Her worries had seemed to fade from the time before, she was though getting mad at the shopping channel for advertising this stupid crap that nobody would ever want.

"2,500 people bought this?! Yeah right what a lie!" She said staring at the rapidly increasing number in the bottem left hand coner of her television screen.

Ding dong.

Karin sighed as she walked to the door and opened it. She was staring at…absolutely nothing. Whoever it was rang her doorbell and then left. Then she looked down and saw a crumpled piece of loose leaf. She picked it up.

Please Help me

Was scrawled on it. Then she heard it. A blood piercing scream, that echoed throughout her small neighborhood.

She ran out onto the sidewalk and looked around but, saw nothing. Everything was still and calm as if the scream never happened. Her hands were clenched up into balls and she was as scared as one was expected to be in this type of situation.

She looked again at her surroundings but, this time instead of seeing nothing far away she saw two glistening lightbulbs on. They were small but, not hard to miss since they stood out of the perfectly kept neighborhood.

She turned around and started to walk back inside when she felt a shiver go down her back and then it clicked. Those weren't light bulbs but, eyes. The same eyes that belonged to her enemy. She turned around and saw that they were larger now for they were coming closer to her.

* * *

**Sorry for the super long update. I've just been really busy. Sorry again and remember to review!!**

**--Heartz4eva**


	14. Threats and Worry

**Controlling the School**

**Chapter 14- Threats and Worry**

**I don't own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu!!**

* * *

The green eyed teen stared at the two bright red gleming eyes that slowly approached her. When she looked into them, it seemed as if something was controlling them, a force of some sort. The owner was now only a few houses from there and she panicked.

Then the person stood right in front of her…Kirka Karasuma. He stared at her with intensity and she could practically feel the hate roll right off of his skin. He then picked up his arm and planted his hand into her thick dirty blonde mane. The light brunette pulled his fingers lightly through it but, each time he did, he pulled it little more.

Kirka then just clutched and then began pulling her hair the tightest he could and she screamed with agony.

"Please stop!" she yelled

He just simply smiled at her and then let out a small chuckle.

Karin couldn't understand. At school when he showed her around he had seemed so nice and kind but, now he seamed different and she couldn't understand his actions.

"Dear Karin you do not know what you have gotten yourself into have you?" A smirk very visable across his face.

"What do you mean?" Her worry growing more and more with each second that passed by.

"You silly girl, you know what you did."

"Actually, no I don't" Now, in addition to being scared and frightened she was a little confused.

Kirika then frowned and pulled her hair again.

"You took that ring, you filthy piece of trash! Don't lie. You're faith will be the same as your sister!"

He threw her to the ground and started to laugh.

"And to think that I saw you as a threat!" The light brunette then jumped in the air and dissappeared. Karin just stood there in awe. She shivered with fright and her stomach felt unsettled. It also seemed as though she couldn't tear her eyes away from where he had dissappeared.

_"You're faith will be the same as your sister"_ echoed through her head as if someone was still repeating it.

--

A blonde boy with striking blue eyes sat depressingly on the sofa in his living room. He was upset that his date was cancelled and couldn't figure out Karin. One minute they were the perfect couple and the next she was either mad at him or extremely distant.

"STOP MOPEING!" A voice yelled as he jumped off of the sofa.

He stared at the speaker and it suprised him so much that he couldn't help but ask if it was really her.

"Himeka, was that really you? I've known you since we were born and I don't think I have ever heard you yell before."

"Well you didn't need to be yelled at before and now you do!" She replied and Kazune was stunned with her sudden outburst.

"And why is that?"

"You know why!"

"Himeka stop worrying about me I'm fine!"

"I always worry about you and I always will but, that's besides the point!"

"Really, I'm fine."

"You're obliviously not."

They seemed to stare at each other for what seemed like hours and then he finally broke, to her surprise.

"I just don't know what to do"

"If things are meant to be, then they shall happen"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be worrying you with this stupid stuff you have enough to worry about"

He said and a smile crossed his face. It did not reach his eyes though, which were filled with sadness, Himeka noticed. He then reached over and hugged her so tightly that she thought that she would explode but instead of pain she felt love. She loved him, he was the person closest to her and she hoped that they would always be as close as they were now.

--

"She won't be a threat."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"It's hard to think that we went through all this trouble in getting her sister when we could have just probably taken her down from the start."

"I know what you mean...tomorrow will be the start...the start that will end their pitifull lives"

As he said this an evil smirk crossed his face and his brother's face matched his. Tomorrow would be the start of the war.

* * *

**Ohh...I wonder what will happen...actually I really do because I haven't decided yet!! : D**

**--Heartz4eva**


	15. A parachutist

**Controlling the School**

**Chapter 15- A Parachutist**

**I don't own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu!!**

* * *

'3:42' The clock blinked red. She rolled over in her bed and snuggled deeper into her covers. Karin was having one of those nights, the ones where you kept waking up every hour and felt as though you had gotten no sleep at all.

She closed her eyes and started thinking of all the horrible things that have happened to her ever since the begining of this year. She had made new friends which she had grown to love but with that came new enemies. Her life had seemed so simply before and now it felt as it was crashing down before her eyes. She rolled over again and then...she heard it.

A glass had broke. She jumped up and her heart sped up. She panicked and didn't know what to do. Karin walked over to her doorway and carefully creeped over to the staircase. She saw a blue glowing light and then it just dissappeared. The dirty blonde was now shaking with utter fear.

The teen then walked slowly down the stairs while trying not to scream out like her head was telling her. Then as soon as she put her foot at the bottom of the staircase she saw the light glow again.

She approached the kitchen and looked around. On the floor she spoted a broken glass probably the same one she heard fall and then she saw something else that frightened her.

The blue glow.

She made a list of possible suspects in her head:

A Crazed person on drugs

An drunken old man who thought it was his house not hers

A Robber

Mr. Glasses Man

Kazune

Jin

A parachutist who landed in her chimney

She sweatdropped at the first 2 answers and the last one because of how stupid they were.

Whoever had made the light though, was hidden in the pantry for the light was leaking out at the bottom of the door. Karin nervously reached over to the handle afraid of what will happen. She grabed the circular, wooden knob slowly as if it would give her an electrical shock and toke a breath in. She then whiped open the door with all her might and was surprised of what she saw.

On top of the box of animal crakers and jar of peanut butter sits a little boy of about the age of 4. He has soft blonde hair and it seems that he has fallen asleep. Karin stares at him as a true mother would stare at her own child. **(Hint, Hint)**

The child looked so adorable, as when he breathed out his whole tiny body shook. He also had on a cute little white hat that had bunny ears a top of it. He was so small and so precious. Karin then decided that she would put him on the sofa and off of the food. She went to toach him and when she did, he awoke.

He opened his eyes and they stared at each other. Karin looked into his eyes and they looked so familiar to her but, from where? His fair hair too and familiar but, from where.

And then it hit her, like someone pouring cold water over your head to wake you up. Those eyes, so green and round...they were...they were...

Her eyes.

She stared at him with pure shock. She didn't have a brother, well who knew at this point, she had a sister so he could be her brother but, he couldn't for that hair of his was not of her family.

She didn't know much but, she did know that her mother had dark, curly brown hair and her father had the same blonde hue as her so, this color was not present in her genetics so it had to be...someone elses.

The young boy's eyes started to tear up.

"Oh no, don't cry! What's the matter?" she cooed towards him.

"Mama! Where's my mama?!?!" he screached.

"Uh, um, I'm not sure." When she said this he began to cry more.

"MAMA, MAMA, WHERE ARE YOU??" He cried loudly.

He then stopped and looked towards Karin.

"Are you my mama?"

"Uh...what?"

"You look like my mama!"

"Uh, I don't know" She said to him. She didn't want to dissappoint him but, she also knew for sure that she had never had a kid. I mean really, she was only 15!

"Mama!" He squealed as he jumped up hugging her. "Mama from the future said it would be alright if I stayed with Mama from the past to help her and Daddy! Hooray!"

"DADDY?!?!" Karin said startled, her eyes wide from shock.

"Yeah, I visited Daddy a week ago and it took me so long to find Mama. I'm so happy that I can be with Mama now!" He said as he hugged her.

Karin looked down and stared at him. She was extremly confused about the whole situation but, she just decided that she couldn't send this kid back to where he came from unless he wanted to go back.

"What's your name?" She asked queitly.

"Suzune"

"That's a wounderful name" She said as she smiled at him and at that point he looked so utterly happy that she felt an instint bond with the kid.

"Here, let's go to sleep now and talk more about this in the morning." The dirty blonde picked up the small boy in her hands and he snuggled into her. She then brought him into her room and tucked him under the covers with her and then for the first time that night she felt herself fall into a deep sleep.

--

Karin awoke as the sun reached her eyes through the bottom of her curtains. She sat up, streached her arms and rubbed her eyes. She glanced over at her clock and realized that for once she hadn't over slept. It was 6:02.

_'Wow. I had the wierdest dream last night. There was this little boy who thought I was his mother.'_

Karin felt the bed shift next to her and saw a moving lump. She slowly moved the cover off of the lump and saw it was the same boy who had been in her dream last night and then she realized that it wasn't a dream.

He slowly began to open his eyes and stared at her.

"Uh, good morning Suzune"

"Good morning Mama!" He said enthusiastically.

--

"It's such a wounderful day!" A raven haired girl said with joy.

"Ah yeah, I guess so" Replied a blonde who could care less.

He wasn't in the best mood since he had hardly any sleep last night and when he did finally fall asleep, he woke up in a cold sweat at 3:42 or so his clock said. The icy eyed teen didn't know why he woke up, he just felt as if something was happening.

When he and Himeka arrived at the school, he quickly saw his two allies, excused himself and walked over to them.

--

A golden-eyed boy stared at a blonde boy as he approached he and Nishikiori.

"Good morning Kazune!!" The red headed teen beamed.

"Morning Nishikiori" Kazune replied back dryly, obviously in no mood for talking.

Jin stared at Kazune's face and knew what happened.

Karin and he had a fight.

He started to smile a wide grin at Kazune who stared back at Jin embaressed and annoyed. This had made the brunette's day. Although he and Kazune were allies, they were both fighting for the affect of the same girl and as the old saying goes...

All is fair in love...and war

--

Karin arrived at school with her head still filled with many thoughts of recent events. Kazune, Jin and most importantly Suzune.

She still had no idea who the father was.

She walked over to school and entered the building. It seems that the first bell had already rung and people were starting to clear the hallways. The dirty blonde would have been worried but, there was already to much on her plate.

--

When 5th period had rolled around Karin wasn't as depressed as she was earlier. She walked to her science classroom and sat in her seat. She smiled thinking that she could probably just zone out because they never did anything iomportant in this class and then it hit her...and her smile instintly faltered.

She watched as her partners walked in with each other talking.

'Probably fighting' She thought annoyed because she would have to be in the middle of this fight today, litteraly and she had no math homework.

It surprised her though as they sat down next to her, chatting softly, not scowling like they had previous times.

"Well Karin, we are very behind in this project, so today can you come over today to work on it?" Kazune spoked with complete politness.

Karin was startled. She was expecting him to yell or question her date with Jin. This was the first time he was actually nice to her...well in public.

"Uh, sure."

The rest of the period went by in a blur and they actually got some work done.

* * *

**Ohh, no clift hanger...I think unless you think that was one. Aren't all chapters clift hangers in reality though because you are always anxious to see what happens next? Oh well, I'm probably over thinking this.**

**Please review peeps(like the marshmallow ones)!!**

**I would really appreciate it if everyone could review who reads this but, that's probably not going to happen. I know I don't usually review(only when I remember and that's a pathetic excuse) so it's kind of hypocritical for me to be asking for them but whatever! **

**Please ignore my random babbling. I don't know what my problem is. Probably b/c it's friday and I'm sleep deprieved and I refuse to go to bed early since there's no school tomorrow but, I have to wake up at 9 so I'll be very tired tomorrow to but, I don't care. Once again please ignore me, I don't even know why I'm typing this...ugh.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I BEG OF YOU!!**

**Well until next time,**

**Heartz**


	16. Fishsticks

Controlling the School

Chapter 16- Fishsticks

I don't own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu!

--

The day seemed to drag on and on, it was her last period of the day and she was practically staring down the clock. As much as she wanted to leave the school, she wanted to stay because she was dreading what would happen after.

Her study date.

Well it really wasn't a date it was more of an afternoon get together with Kazune and Jin to work on there science project together. They had done a majority of the research today in class but, still had to make a diagram.

The dirty blonde sat at her desk predicting what would happen at Kazune's house. As much as she enjoyed them not fighting it was starting to freak her out.

What had happened that caused them to be so civil towards each other?

Ring

The signal of the final bell had rung and now Karin was walking to her locker to collect her belongings.

A few minutes later when she was finished she saw two boys approach her.

"Ready Karin?" Kazune asked

"Yeah"

--

Karin was currently walking home from Kazune's recalling the day's events.

They had completed the project and quickly too. She noticed that Jin had seemed quite junilent while you could feel the fustration roll off Kazune.

It was all so confusing.

She reached her door step and took out her key, but then realized she forgot something.

The emerald eyed girl walked over to her neighbors house and knocked on the door. A women of about 70 answered the door with a smile.

"Hello Karin. How was school?"

"It was great . Thanks."

moved out of the doorway and let Karin in to her house.

"I'm sorry if he caused any trouble."

"Oh no dear, he was an angel."

Karin finally reached the living room where Suzune sat watching tv, munching on a cookie. He apparently heard her for he ripped his eyes away from the show to look at her. When he did she could notice that his whole face lit up.

He jumped off the couch and ran over to her screaming 'mama' the whole way. When he reached the bottom of her feet he through his arms up in the air.

Karin picked him up and held him to her chest tightly.

"What did you say your relationship is to him again?" asked skeptically, having seen the whole ordeal.

"He's my cousin. His parents left him with me yesterday. They travel around, like my parents." Karin replied cooly, the lies rolling right off her tongue.

frowned. "I don't see why parents of such beautiful children would do this."

"Niether do I" Karin whisperred, mostly to herself. "Anyways, thanks so much ! Can I drop him off again at the same time, if it's not to much trouble?"

"Of course dear, I always get so lonely in this huge house so I never mind any type of company!"

Karin smiled and said her goodbyes as she and Suzune walked out of their neighbor's house.

"What would you like for dinner tonight Suzune?"

"Hmm I don't know."

They were now located in the Hanazano's living room on the sofa. The dirty blonde held her future child in her lap as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I knows, I knows! I want fishy sticks! Mama always gives those to me when I ask for them!"

Karin smiled at him and walked over to her freezer to locate some fish sticks, he followed her lead and sat on the floor of the kitchen. She peered into the refridgerater and it seemed that they were all out.

"Um Suzune I think we're all out. Do you want something else?"

His eyes began to tear up and they slowly tripped from his eyes. "Mama always has bunches of fishy sticks in the fridgerator. Why don't you have any Mama?"

He began to cry harder and Karin panicked.

"No no don't cry Suzune! We can go buy some now and guess what we can get a super special dessert too! So will that make those tears go away?"

"Yay!"

--

They had reached the store and now Karin had a basket filled with fishsticks, juice boxes and ice cream and was currently standing on the line to pay.

Suzune was currently pretending to be an airplane and was running around the store. He turned down another isle and was soon out of Karin's sight.

"Papa!" he screamed.

--

Pretty short I know but deal with it I'm sick and tired and I want to go to sleep and i have to study for 3 regents coming up.

I'm a horrible updater. I actually wouldn't have updated today if it wasn't for LittleEarthGuardian. So you should thank her for giving me an idea.

Alright I have a question for you all...Who has read or seen the book/movie Boy in the Striped Pajamas? I read it like 2 weeks ago & then watch the movie and I was crying hysterically, it was just so sad. I feel like I'm the only person who cryed over it but who couldn't.

Remeber to review!

--Heartz


	17. Author's Note

Hello if you are reading this it means you actually are kind enough to continue reading my story even though it has been updated in like three years. The purpose of this little note is to let you know that I am rewriting this story and fixing some very bothersome mistakes that I notice today. By rewriting this story I would like to add in more details to make the story fuller because as many of you might have noticed that this story is quite choppy. The story will have the same plotline but by adding to it it will then have the ability to really pull you into what I was thinking while writing this story. Hopefully by doing this I will make the story better and more enjoyable for you the reader. So thanks again for reading and I will try and make this story better for everyone who is interested in Controlling the School.


End file.
